<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Many People on a Planet by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081470">Too Many People on a Planet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shallow Valley [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bellamy Blake &amp; Lexa Friendship, Chaos, Character Death, Clarke Griffin &amp; John Murphy Friendship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Pantherkru, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Protective Bellamy Blake, Sick Clarke Griffin, Team Cockroach, Violence, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke thought she'd settled into her role as Commander, until Eligius III threatens the peace she'd fought so hard to build.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shallow Valley [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics That I Like, Myabsolutefavs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eligius III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to the sequel of Alone on the Planet, I hope you're ready for another fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charmaine Diyoza would be lying if she said she only had a couple of issues. In truth, she had quite a few, without even considering the fact that the only space on Earth that was habitable was already populated. It was no surprise that McCreary wanted a show of violence, to strip the inhabitants of their land and to kill any that stood in his way. Violence was his only nature, and Diyoza did not expect him to change.</p><p>She wasn’t an idiot, however. Starting a war with the people of the ground, it would only end in bloodshed, and the destruction of the land around them. With the secret she was currently keeping, the stomach that had to be hidden with increasingly bigger clothing, Diyoza needed peace.</p><p>Turning against McCreary was her only logical option. Timing would be key, as would gaining support. She turned her attention to Shaw, who looked up at her with the same hesitance that she’d expected. He had a good heart, didn’t want to bring torture to a land that didn’t deserve it. To a group of people who, hopefully, wouldn’t kill them on sight.</p><p>It didn’t hurt to be safe. She reclaimed her gun from the table it had been seated on, slipping it into her waistband and looking around the room. Of those who were awake, around half would be loyal to her, should the split come. It wasn’t a number she liked, odds that weren’t quite in her favour, and so Diyoza needed the support of these ground-dwelling humans.</p><p>‘I say we shoot…’</p><p>‘Enough, McCreary.’ She snapped, impatient and bored of his suggestions already. He raised an eyebrow at her, fingers twitching towards his gun, and Diyoza cursed her quick-temper. It would not do well to lose his support now, not when she needed a display of strength to prove that a peace was worthwhile for the people in the Valley.</p><p>They headed to the door, armed and dangerous, the hiss of air as the lock released and Diyoza got her first look at the home of her people. Green, a lot of it, a taste in the air that reminded her of her old life. She hadn't felt this free in a long time, since before the revolution and the stealing of the ship.</p><p>They weren’t alone. At least ten Warriors, all armed, with weapons that pointed at them immediately. Diyoza followed suit, raising her gun and studying the people she would need to negotiate with. Most of them looked relatively young, but she didn’t doubt how powerful they must be.</p><p>Her gaze drifted over most of them, lingering on a dark-haired girl with eyes that burned with fury, before settling on the Leader of the group. She had no weapon in her hands, blue eyes focused on Diyoza. Dressed in dark leathers, with paint on her face and a piece set into her forehead, hair streaked with blue.</p><p>Diyoza stepped off the ship’s ramp, hitting the ground and listening to the satisfying crunch, while the woman opposite did the same. Despite being unarmed, Diyoza could tell that the girl was confident of her situation. For a moment, the two remained in a stalemate, studying the other and waiting for a move.</p><p>The Leader took another step, until she was no more than a couple of metres from Diyoza’s gun. Her lips twitched into a small smirk, and she tilted her head to the side slightly.</p><p>‘Charmaine Diyoza, should I be honoured?’ The voice was cold, detached, but filled with a slight humour that she hadn't been expecting. Combined with the fact that the woman knew her name… Diyoza liked her. She was impressed, and it didn’t happen often. A girl after her own heart, if her stare was anything to go by.</p><p>‘Should I be impressed?’ She shot back, cocking the gun smoothly. Behind the girl, her people tensed, but the Leader just took another step. The gun rested against her temple, pushing into it and leaving an indent.</p><p>‘Put your weapons down.’ The girl stated, her eyes never leaving Diyoza’s.</p><p>‘But Reina…’</p><p>‘Now.’ She didn’t need to shout. It was obeyed without a second more hesitation, the weapons lowering while McCreary readied his own.</p><p>‘Stand down McCreary.’ He didn’t look impressed by her order, paused before obeying, proof enough that Diyoza did not have control over her people. The Leader looked amused, waiting for Diyoza to make her decision, the gun still against her temple.</p><p>‘Shoot me, and you’ll have a war on your hands.’ The woman stated, confirming her position in the hierarchy, and Diyoza lowered her gun. She flicked the safety on, putting it back into its normal place and staring at her.</p><p>‘Diyoza, this is McCreary, Captains of Eligius III.’ The girl did not seem surprised by these facts, and Diyoza wondered where she got her information from. How did they know her? Had her records really survived this long?</p><p>‘Clarke Griffin, Commander of the Shallow Valley and of Wonkru, the people in it.’ A lot of words, a lot of things to understand, but Diyoza got the idea. Clarke Griffin was in charge, and if Diyoza wanted to rebel against her own people, she’d need the support of the Commander to do so.</p><p>‘Let’s become acquainted.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘How did you know who she was?’ Brell questioned, her head close to Clarke’s. The Commander had moved her people away from the transport ship, back towards the gates to the Shallow Valley. The arrival of new people had unsettled those around, and if they knew all that she did about Charmaine Diyoza and her history, they would be wanting war. Clarke knew better, a peace was their best option, and Diyoza seemed to agree.</p><p>‘The Flame. Bekka had heard of her.’ Her Pantherkru were waiting at the entrance to the Village, each one curious and trying to get a read on her current emotions. Clarke maintained her cold façade, knowing that she had a lot of problems to try and solve. Diyoza held a lot of cards in this game, like her sleeping army and the weaponry their ship contained. They could destroy this Valley, if they chose to.</p><p>‘And? Will this be War?’ Kane knew that her judgement was solid. In the months after the attack by Sheidheda, Kane had taken a while to see eye to eye with her. In fact, Clarke hadn't been able to look at him, not until one evening spent at Abby’s grave. After a lot of tears, Kane had eventually held her close, hugged her and promised he did not blame her for the outcome of the War.</p><p>‘McCreary’s a loose cannon. But Diyoza… I think we can trust her.’ She had a reason to seek peace, Clarke was pretty sure of that fact. She didn’t know what it was, maybe a desire to finally have a home? Whatever it was, Clarke could exploit it to keep her people safe.</p><p>She mused over this as they moved back into the Village, watched as her people came out to greet her. Octavia excused herself from the party, to move across to Adrian, Bellamy’s scowl following him. What Clarke really wanted was to head towards the Church, to ask Bellamy for his opinions on the meeting, but she had to wait. She could speak to Bellamy later, for now, she had her people to reassure.</p><p>‘Have Raven abandon her hot-tub idea, I need a powerful radio. One connected to their ship in orbit.’ Brell bowed her head, moving off towards Raven’s workshop, which backed onto Monty’s. Harper had come with them, and so Clarke gave her instructions to pass on to the man.</p><p>‘Echo, ideas?’ Echo had recently been appointed her Chief of Weaponry, a title that Clarke had given to ensure a limited amount of chaos in the armoury. She had the codes to the locked cabinets with the guns in, along with a limited amount of Clarke’s trusted.</p><p>‘Increasing the guards on the Northern patrol.’ The former-Assassin was a person Clarke trusted, and so she nodded without hesitation. The woman went to give the order, leaving Clarke to turn to Murphy.</p><p>Neither of them spoke about the fact that Clarke had been ready to shatter the Flame. Neither of them brought up the fact she’d placed it back into her head, because she didn’t think that she could face a War without assistance. Instead, Murphy slowly inclined his head to her.</p><p>‘I’ll bring in the workers from that region.’ An idea she hadn't thought of, thanking him quickly and watching as he walked towards the smoke-house, probably to retrieve Emori.</p><p>Bellamy stepped to her, a hand to the small of her back. This was the comfort she was getting used to, the affection between them that she longed for. Clarke leant in to it, watched Kane’s eyes drop to it before he excused himself.</p><p>‘Want to head to the Church?’ If there was one person Clarke was beginning to rely upon, Murphy aside, it was Bellamy.</p><p>They moved to the Church side by side, the Panthers around their ankles as they climbed the steps and slipped inside. She waited until her Panthers were all in, opening the door wider for Osleya, and then shut and locked the entrance.</p><p>Bellamy’s frown was proof of his anger, the deep line on his forehead drawing her attention.</p><p>‘You’re mad at me.’ She concluded, watched his lips twitch.</p><p>‘I just watched you step into a gun. She could have shot you.’ They’d had a lot of conversations over the months about Clarke stepping into danger. Her slightly-suicidal tendencies hadn't gone unnoticed by Bellamy, or by the others.</p><p>‘I had to do something drastic, she would…’ Clarke was cut off by marvelling at how warm Bellamy’s hands were, slipping into hers and squeezing.</p><p>‘You’re not alone, Clarke. Not anymore.’ It hit the nail on the head, so to speak, making tears prick in her eyes as she remembered the nightmares that still occasionally haunted her.</p><p>‘We need to protect Wonkru.’ She realised afterwards that she’d said we, watched Bellamy’s smile grow. Even if she was still unsure with this progression in their relationship, he took everything in his stride. Didn’t push, or ask for things she wasn’t quite ready for.</p><p>‘We do.’ He agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and lingering.</p><p>‘Together.’ He added, Clarke echoing his words.</p><p>He didn’t notice the blood on the back of her neck, from the Flame she’d been ready to crush.</p><p>**</p><p>Raven groaned, abandoned the beauty of her project while Brell just smiled apologetically. Monty and Harper had appeared as well, just in time to see Raven have to leave her Hot Tub project, in favour of connecting Clarke to the ship in orbit above them.</p><p>‘It’ll be okay.’ Monty offered, always reassuring, and Raven snorted.</p><p>Nothing about this was okay. Peacetime had been perfect for them, Raven could bury herself in work and forget that she’d lost the woman who had acted like a second-mother to her. She didn’t have to awkwardly walk around Clarke, knowing that they both were grieving, but neither of them wanted to speak about it.</p><p>Now, peace had shattered in favour of a potential war.</p><p>‘What were they like?’ She asked Harper and Brell, the two conversing in silent gazes as they tried to agree on what to say.</p><p>‘Scary.’</p><p>‘But Clarke’s got it handled.’ Harper quickly added, with enough speed that Raven could conclude that Clarke did not have this handled.</p><p>Damn, she’d just wanted a Hot tub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drawing out Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's comforting her old friend, while trying to decide the best action to take</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Shh, that’s it.’ Seda followed her lead, settled back into the nest with Clarke’s help. The Commander swallowed down the ache that came with knowing her old friend was in pain, stroked a pattern through her fur while the Panther let her eyes rest.</p><p>‘You don’t have to stay for me, Seda. I’ll look after your Cubs.’ It was a promise, one she’d never break. Clarke listened to the Panther grumble in response, before a purr resonated from her chest as they spent this moment together.</p><p>She had a War to stop, but Seda didn’t have much time left. Clarke looked across to Osleya, who was close to giving birth to her cubs, but the Panther was staring at her Mother in fear. In all her years of knowing Seda, she never thought about what would happen when the end came closer. Was she supposed to put the Panther out of her pain? To ease her on to the next life, or to try and keep her alive?</p><p>Sensing her debate, Seda licked at her hand. Comfort, a form of affection that she’d needed to survive the lonely years, and she’d never forget it.</p><p>‘Rest. I’ll bring you food later.’ Clarke bent down to press a kiss to Seda’s muzzle, stroking up to her ears and feeling them twitch beneath her fingers. Once the Panther was resting, Clarke rose up and left the nest, determined to finish of her plans for dealing with Eligius III.</p><p>If she could access their main ship in orbit, she might be able to disable the weapons that they had. Diyoza had an army sleeping in cryo, frozen in time and just waiting to be awoken. Clarke couldn’t risk them being woken until a peace had been made, and gaining control of the ship was her best bet. Luckily, she had a very skilled mechanic, who she had absolute faith in.</p><p>**</p><p>Bellamy moved away from the Village, giving himself enough distance so that nobody would sneak up. Most of the Villagers were too busy paying attention to Clarke and her Council, waiting for the orders that would come as the War approached them, so it hadn't been too hard to get to the Southern end of the Valley.</p><p>When he reached the clearing, he settled on the mossy floor and crossed his legs, let his eyes shut as he tried to pull on the connection that Clarke so easily controlled. Over the months he’d had the chip in his head, it had taken a while to get used to the feeling. Of hearing voices, of being able to see the Commanders whenever Clarke summoned them.</p><p>He didn’t have the ability to call upon them like Clarke did, no matter how hard he tried. He did this at least once a week, trying to control the neural chip inside his head, but it was just too complicated.</p><p>A deep breath, relaxing his muscles like Lexa had suggested the last time they had spoken, and Bellamy pushed away all thoughts of Clarke with a gun pressed to her temple. How easily she’d done such a thing, how quick to put herself in danger, despite how far they’d come.</p><p><em>‘Bellamy.’</em> To say he was surprised was an understatement. Despite having called for her, it still came as a shock to see Commander Lexa standing in front of him, a curious expression on her face as he rose up and dusted down his clothes.</p><p>‘Lexa. The Eligius crew…’</p><p>‘Are not to be trusted. Peace will be difficult, and Paxton McCreary will never bow down to Reina.’ Bellamy wondered what Clarke would think, if she knew that he had been trying to contact Lexa. Then again, with Clarke relying less and less on the Flame, maybe she wouldn’t be as judgemental.</p><p>‘Did you see what she did?’ One thing the two of them could agree on, was Clarke. Keeping her safe was their priority, even if they went about it in different ways. Bellamy knew Clarke was born to be a Leader, but never wanted her to bear the burden of such a thing. Lexa, on the other hand, encouraged Clarke to be the very best Leader that the Grounders had ever seen. Perhaps that was why they called her Reina, not Heda.</p><p>‘It was a tactical move, to impress Charmaine Diyoza.’</p><p>‘And a stupid move.’ Bellamy shot back, noted the way the Commander’s lips twitched back into a smile. She’d never admit it, but he was growing on her, he could tell.</p><p>‘Keep an eye on her, Bellamy.’ Lexa was gone a moment later, able to command her own presence despite the fact that it was the chip in his mind that should control her. He shrugged, quickly shook away the conversation and headed back in the direction of the Village.</p><p>After all, Clarke needed someone by her side.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Killing them would send a bad message.’ Joshua spoke up, while Clarke tried to stave off the headache that was threatening to cripple her. She should have known that War would bring with it the illness that kept her limited in what she could do.</p><p>Her Council were assembled once again, and Clarke took note of how they had grown over this past year. Not necessarily in numbers (although that was true), but in the bonds forged between them. Octavia sat by Adrian’s side, Brell smiling across at Devian in a way that Clarke had taken note of. Rena had started tutoring Evan, who was quickly growing into his role.</p><p>‘But it would protect us. Killing their army…’ Devian was a good warrior, but he thought only of bloodshed. His view was an important one, it represented what many Grounders thought, and so Clarke had never dismissed him.</p><p>‘Would be genocide. There are very few humans left, we should be working to save them.’ Clarke finished the sentence, let the words settle between them. Brell gave an approving nod, while Octavia grinned up at her. She’d never thought they’d grow close, they hadn't seen eye to eye when they first reached the ground. Slowly, especially over the past year, they’d become friends. Clarke would go to Octavia to spend time with her, hours of laughing and talking like they were no more than ordinary girls.</p><p>‘Might I suggest…’ Adrian’s suggestion was cut off by the door opening, Bellamy appearing in the room and looking around. Murphy rolled his eyes, made a comment about him being late, while the others just smiled at him. Bellamy moved to her side, to the spare seat that seemed to be reserved for him, despite Brell being her second.</p><p>‘Continue.’ Clarke prompted, liking Adrian even if Bellamy was protective over his sister.</p><p>‘If we offer Diyoza a peace, in return for helping her with McCreary?’ They had all picked up on the tension between the two supposed Leaders, and Clarke knew that was a point they could exploit.</p><p>‘It’s an idea. But who’s going to take on McCreary?’ Kane asked, then fell silent. Clarke watched as people looked to her, and the Commander felt Bellamy tense.</p><p>‘We’ll deal with that when we come to the issue.’</p><p>**</p><p>Diyoza had been ready to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would bring with it more issues, when McCreary had walked into her room. There was no knocking, just the door swinging open and Diyoza being grateful she was still dressed enough to hide her growing stomach. The man came walking in with a grin on his face, a knowing smile that she hated.</p><p>‘A letter from the blonde bitch.’ Clarke Griffin had a name, one they should probably use, but Diyoza didn’t say anything. She reached out, snatching the paper and noting that it was relatively fine paper, yet scrappy handwriting. Not what she’d expected from the girl, but then again, Diyoza should know better than to judge.</p><p>
  <em>To the Leader of Eligius III, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A meeting at the Gates of Shallow Valley, at dawn tomorrow, to discuss the terms of peace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regards, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CG.</em>
</p><p>Strange, the woman didn’t sign off her letter as the Commander. A mistake, or an attempt to settle the peace between them? Diyoza figured it a bold move, but she wasn’t one to shy away from a meeting. Especially when this peace might make a safe home for her and her child.</p><p>‘I shall go.’</p><p>‘I’ll come with you.’ McCreary stated, but Diyoza shook her head. The last thing she needed was Paxton trying to get involved, he’d be more likely to start a fight, than attract peace.</p><p>‘I’ll go alone. If I’m not back by noon, assume me captured.’</p><p>If only Diyoza had noted how quick he was to accept her words.</p><p>**</p><p>Clarke stared at the letter for a very long time, before looking across to where Bellamy was asleep. Usually, she’d join him in the nest, curl against his side and sleep away the night with his arms around her. Occasionally, she’d demand kisses from him, right when they were on the verge of sleep. It was nice, to feel loved and safe.</p><p>Tonight, Clarke had not joined him in bed. She’d used the excuse of needing to take a walk, returning once she knew he’d have fallen asleep. The letter had arrived and been brought to her by a Guard at the Northern gate. Although it was signed by Diyoza, supposedly, she was under no pretences as to who had really sent it.</p><p>Raven had admitted that she couldn’t get the necessary access to the ship without internal access to the dropship that they were on. It was what made Clarke consider the offer that was placed right in front of her.</p><p>Bellamy would be very angry at her. He’d call her move reckless, but she would call it smart.</p><p>Access to their ship, maybe even convincing some to join Diyoza’s side in this War, it would give them an advantage she couldn’t replicate any other way.</p><p>The Commander sighed, looking across to where Seda was awake, staring lovingly at her daughter like she was trying to memorise this moment. When the Panther caught her gaze, Clarke could do nothing other than smile sadly in her direction.</p><p>‘The things we do to keep them safe, hey?’ Seda grumbled in agreement, Clarke reaching for her jacket and taking a deep breath.</p><p>‘Stay safe for me, Seda.’</p><p>**</p><p>Diyoza watched the anarchy unfold in front of her, the chaos as she walked into Camp. It was peculiar, she had thought they would be expecting her. She got her first look at the Village that she might be allowed to stay in, watched as children ran through the clearing towards a slightly longer-haired man. His head shot up to her, but he didn’t reach for a weapon, just smiled invitingly.</p><p>‘You!’ Diyoza turned, found the dark-haired man approaching her, the one that was the Commander’s supposed-lover. He looked angry, eyes filled with fury and lips drawn into a snarl, while the Second walked at his side.</p><p>‘You’ve got some nerve, showing up…’ Something was wrong, Diyoza realised. In that moment, she understood why McCreary hadn't argued about her coming alone.</p><p>He’d managed to get rid of her, and at the same time, captured Clarke Griffin.</p><p>‘We’ve been played.’ She concluded, then prepared for the gunshot.</p><p>It didn’t come. Someone caught the lover’s hand before it could reach for his gun, a man with slick hair and cold eyes.</p><p>‘Don’t. Clarke wants peace.’ Whoever he was, Diyoza was indebted.</p><p>‘Start talking.’</p><p>**</p><p>Clarke stepped onto the ship, dropping her knife and slowly lowering herself to her knees, placing her hands on the back of her head as McCreary pointed the gun at her temple.</p><p>‘You really aren’t that smart, are you, bitch?’ Clarke simply smiled, eyes flicking past him and to the man that winced when she was restrained. He was young, probably around her age, with a kind face that she was surprised to find on a prisoner ship.</p><p>‘Take her to the main room. Shaw, get working on those missile codes.’ Ah, the pilot. Perfect, Clarke thought, letting herself be dragged in the man’s footsteps.</p><p>After all, she had a War to win, and loyalties to turn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's having a great time, Bellamy needs his sister and Diyoza's just really confused</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Tell me!’ The words were roared, accompanied by spittle and the sight of yellowing teeth, Clarke grunting in pain but refusing to let her head drop. Above, her hands were bound together and holding her up, while her toes lightly brushed over the ground. The floor beneath them was supposed to be white, she presumed, but was currently stained with her black blood.</p><p>Clarke was used to torture. Many people had tried to extort her for information, had thought she would fall under the simple efforts of pain. Like her current situation, bleeding slowly from a variety of cuts on her torso, unable to breath properly because of the collar sitting around her neck. An electric collar, not something she’d anticipated, but she could adapt.</p><p><em>‘Jus drein jus daun</em>.’ The same words, repeated every time he took a hit. This one was to her stomach, had her gasping for breath and rocking back in the chains while McCreary nodded to his henchman. The dial was switched, and Clarke bit back a scream as lightning raced over her skin.</p><p>Inside her head, Lexa and the Commanders tried to murmur praise. To assure her she wasn’t alone, that what she was doing was brave.</p><p><em>‘You’re not alone, Clarke.’ </em>Lexa stood in the room, before Clarke banished her back into her mind and looked up to McCreary.</p><p>‘That all you got?’ She taunted, spitting black blood to the base of his boot. He looked angry, snarled as he gripped her hair and yanked her head back.</p><p>‘You should learn some respect, bitch.’ Clarke refused to break the stare, even if she could see Shaw moving out of her peripheral gaze. He looked awfully pale, had done ever since McCreary had admitted to sending Diyoza to the camp for her to be killed.</p><p>Bellamy wouldn’t kill her. Murphy wouldn’t let him.</p><p>‘Tell me what makes you Commander, Clarke Griffin, or I will tear you apart until there’s nothing left to recognise.’ It was said lightly, teasingly, like it was nothing more than some whispered words between lovers. Instead, it was a threat she took very seriously, and Clarke looked to the ceiling.</p><p>Without Shaw on their side, her Valley was at risk. The weaponry could kill the rest of the human race, and so she would bear this pain until she had his trust.</p><p>‘I am no one.’ She answered simply, and braced for the second current wave.</p><p>**</p><p>Diyoza liked listening to their arguments. They bickered like children, a clear split in opinions when it came to their so-called Queen. Bellamy Blake, the name of the lover, was very firmly of the idea that they should get her back. Diyoza would have to agree with him, McCreary was unlikely to go easy on her just because she was a woman. In fact, that might make the entire thing worse.</p><p>Then there was a woman named Brell, the Second of Wonkru who still looked to Bellamy for reassurance. Clearly he had risen in power with Clarke’s affections, and Diyoza took note of all of this as they argued.</p><p>‘We cannot risk the whole of Wonkru for one woman.’ Brell stated, but her eyes gave her away. They had crossed the line of a Queen and her subject, Brell seemed too close to make an impartial decision. In fact, they all did.</p><p>‘We need Clarke back here.’ Kane was the man she had seen with the children, and he was protective over some of the people at the table. Diyoza began to pick up on certain things, that they had come from Space, whereas some of these people had been on the Ground since the apocalypse.</p><p>‘What if we offer a trade? Diyoza for Clarke?’ The woman didn’t point out that McCreary had sold her out, that his entire idea based on them killing her. Why hadn't they? Why did that man, the one they called John Murphy, want her alive? She studied him for a moment, before returning her attention to their plan.</p><p>They were going to offer a swap. Logically, McCreary wouldn’t take it. He had Clarke, a far more valuable piece on the board, the Queen herself. Diyoza was strong, could be a threat to him, but by keeping her in the Camp of the enemy, he alienated her chances of being able to raise support with those on the transport ship.</p><p>‘Raven, use the radio to offer out our terms. We meet at the half-way point.’ Bellamy’s words were an order that nobody argued with, not even the second. Diyoza watched him rise from his chair, moving across to a room that connected onto this main room. The door opened, and Diyoza’s eyes widened when she spotted a group of Panthers lying in a pile of furs.</p><p>‘Seda?’ Never before has she seen a human communicate with them, but the Panther rose its head, staring at Bellamy with a look that she’d almost call emotive.</p><p>It was clear that the creature was in pain. Old, perhaps, and weaker than the others.</p><p>‘Bellamy…’</p><p>‘We’ll get her back.’ Bellamy stated firmly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Ah, they weren’t Bellamy’s Panthers.</p><p>They were Clarke’s.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Shit, hang on.’ Gentle hands used the rag to wipe away the mixture of substances from her mouth, soothed the inflamed skin with a salve of some sort. Clarke kept her eyes focused on his, studying the pilot of the ship as his hands shook.</p><p>‘Here, try and drink something.’ The water was cool, trickled down her throat and chased away the burn from screaming. Shaw’s hands held her head gently, tipping the bottle up so she could lick the last few drops away.</p><p>‘I t-thought you w-were with Diyoza.’ Clarke croaked out, staring at her swollen wrists and wondering if the cuffs would leave permanent marks on her skin. Her ankles were the same, her feet unable to hold her bodyweight, and so Clarke was curled up on the floor of the main room.</p><p>Shaw flinched, eyes darting to the door, then back to her. He feared McCreary, which she could understand. The man was brutal, she knew that from experience.</p><p>‘I am. I was.’</p><p>‘She’s not d-dead.’ Clarke stated, taking the man’s hand before he could pull away.</p><p>‘Shaw, please. T-trust me.’ He had no reason to, she knew that. But he also had no reason to trust McCreary, not with the way the man treated the pilot. She’d seen the anger, the violence and the way Paxton was quick to threaten.</p><p>‘I…’ Whatever he was going to say, whatever progress might have been made, it was cut off by the door opening. Shaw was gone in a heartbeat, back in his chair and looking at the computer screens that Clarke so desperately needed access to.</p><p>‘We’ve got a meeting to get to.’ McCreary jogged down the steps, reached Clarke and cocked his head to the side, studying her as if she were some prize he could not quite understand.</p><p>‘A meeting?’ Shaw questioned, earning him a glare.</p><p>‘From the grounders. Wanting to trade the bitch for Diyoza.’ Shaw did well to hide his shock at finding out Diyoza was still alive. Clarke felt his gaze hit her, knowing she had told the truth, before it was gone before McCreary could realise.</p><p>A hand gripped her hair, shorter than it had been when she’d arrived, and dragged her up to her bruised knees. She would mourn the loss of her locks later, for now her hair was stuck with a ragged cut just above her shoulders. Yanking the strands to make her meet his eye, McCreary grinned.</p><p>‘They think Diyoza’s worth you? Maybe it’s time to teach you grounders that their Queen isn’t as powerful as they thought.’ Clarke could hear Lexa’s laugh, Bekka’s snort of amusement at the words. McCreary still had no idea about the chip in her head, and it was the only advantage she had. That, and Shaw, who looked at her in pity as he obeyed Paxton’s Command.</p><p>Clarke hadn't defeated Sheidheda just to be killed off by some idiot who thought that him being a male automatically gave him leverage over people like her, people like Diyoza.</p><p>‘Reina kom Heda.’ Clarke simply stated, which earned her a backhanded hit. She hit the floor, curled to protective her stomach and all the important organs that it contained, while watching McCreary storm from the room.</p><p>‘You told me the truth.’ Shaw murmured, staring at her in confusion.</p><p>‘Those weapon codes will kill us all.’ Clarke stated in response, not needing to hide her motives for talking to the Pilot. She watched as he absorbed the warning, then turned away from her and returned to the monitors.</p><p>Clarke would not let these people destroy everything she had worked for.</p><p>**</p><p>Octavia stroked the Panther with one hand, while her other rested on top of Bellamy’s head. She’d seen her brother vulnerable before, on a handful of occasions, but nothing quite like this. Not the tears that spilled down his cheeks, or the unsure look in his eyes that made Octavia want to shoot Diyoza down where she stood.</p><p>‘S’alright, Bell. We’ll get her back.’ If there was one thing they needed, it was Clarke. She may have been tough on the woman in the past, they may have had their differences, but there was nobody that Octavia trusted more to keep Bellamy safe. In fact, she knew that Clarke would burn the world just to keep him safe. That meant Clarke was perfectly worthy of her brother, just as Bellamy was worthy of Clarke.</p><p>‘What if she’s hurt?’ Octavia didn’t point out that she would almost definitely be hurt. That, logically, the only reason they were keeping Clarke was for leverage and information.</p><p>‘She’s survived worse than one man.’ Those words seemed a better choice, and sure enough, Bellamy’s head looked up from where it was resting on her lap. She’d been in the Nest before, the room that Bellamy and Clarke shared with the Pride.</p><p>Speaking of, Octavia glanced to the oldest of the Panthers. Seda, that was the name Clarke had gifted the creature. She looked old, head tucked into the sheets and barely bothering to focus on what was going on around them.</p><p>‘Thanks, O.’ She smiled, flicking one of his curls out of his face.</p><p>‘What are siblings for, Bell.’</p><p>**</p><p>Murphy checked the rounds in the gun, then placed it back into his belt. Diyoza was chained to the chair in front, studying him curiously as he waited for the group to gather. If Clarke had gone to McCreary, she had to have a reason for doing so. That was what Murphy kept trying to tell himself, even though he wanted to shoot the woman in front of him and go and find Clarke.</p><p>She hadn't lost the self-sacrificial side of herself, in fact, it had gotten worse. She’d die to keep them safe, to give them ad advantage on a War that wasn’t even happening yet.</p><p>‘Why do you call her Reina?’ He wondered why they hadn't gagged the woman. Clarke seemed to like Diyoza, for some weird reason, or that was the impression he had gotten from her. Then again, the Commander was a mystery to him, she was smarter than he ever gave her credit for.</p><p>‘It means Queen, in the language of the Grounders.’ Murphy looked to where Echo was seated, the assassin wearing her usual emotionless mask as she spoke. Still, Murphy knew that Echo cared enough to fight for Clarke’s freedom.</p><p>That was the end of Diyoza’s speech, and the silence stretched until Emori walked in. She was dressed in the jacket that Clarke had made her, a gun at her hip, and a knife sheathed by her thigh. Murphy couldn’t help but smile when she came in, leaned back into her touch as she came to stand by his side.</p><p>‘Raven’s got a message back, they’re bringing Clarke.’ Murphy flicked his gaze back to Diyoza, then turned to Emori.</p><p>‘You should stay here.’ It was worth a shot, trying to keep her safe and away from danger. Emori snorted, but she did raise up onto tiptoes to briefly kiss his cheek. A rare show of affection in front of others, not that he was complaining.</p><p>‘Let’s go and get Clarke back.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's plans coming along nicely</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Diyoza hadn’t been screwed before, the moment she lay eyes on Clarke Griffin, she knew it was going to get a whole lot worse. The girl that stood opposite her was the same one she had seen just two days previously, apart from the fact she was a lot more bloody. The collar hung heavy around her neck, the skin under it reddened and proving that McCreary had good fun using the button.</p><p>Bellamy growled out a threat, while Paxton kept his gun pointed at Clarke’s head. Strangely, she didn’t seem too bothered by it. She was studying Bellamy, eyes drifting from him to Raven, then back again.</p><p>The bruising and swelling around her lips was what Diyoza halted on, and the fact that Clarke was dressed in the standard clothing of Eligius III prison corp. Diyoza knew how far McCreary would go to get answers, and from the way Shaw was hiding in the back… Luckily, none of the others seemed to have picked up on it, too terrified of McCreary.</p><p>‘I see you left her alive.’ Paxton McCreary was looking right at her, and Diyoza returned the glare. It was a stalemate, the moment where the Grounders realised that she wasn’t worth anything, and she could only hope she lived to see morning.</p><p>**</p><p><em>‘Bellamy, look at me.’ </em>Bellamy was not looking at her. Clarke shifted on her feet, dropping down to her knees when the gun rested against the nape of her neck. It was like an execution, only Clarke had no intention of dying. In fact, soon, she would be the one with all the pieces on the board. If only Bellamy would look at her, rather than pointing the gun at Paxton McCreary with a shaking hand.</p><p>Brell was not taking command. Her Second stayed back, waited for Bellamy’s instructions, and Clarke sighed.</p><p>‘Was that not your plan?’ Raven snapped, the man behind her laughing. No, of course it wasn’t the plan, he wanted Diyoza dead and out of the way. It was what made her a good ally, for she had nobody else to rely on.</p><p>‘I wanted the bitch dead.’ McCreary snarled, and Clarke did not need to turn to know that Shaw was trying very hard to hide his anger. A couple of his lackies would be unsure, staring at Diyoza, then back to McCreary, like they were trying to figure out which one they should be supporting.</p><p><em>‘Bellamy!’ </em>He winced, eyes darting across to her, and she could have laughed in joy when she finally got to see those soulful eyes on hers.</p><p><em>‘He doesn’t know about the Flame. Don’t react.’ </em>Just as instructed, he went back to glaring at Paxton, who was beginning to demand the rights to the Valley. He was a typical aggressor, showing off the fact that he had weapons in the sky that could wipe them all out.</p><p>If only he hadn't run into Clarke Griffin. She controlled the death in this Valley, not him.</p><p><em>‘You need to get Raven to communicate with Shaw. Diyoza will give her the access to the mainframe of Eligius III.’ </em> Clarke could convince Shaw, of that she had no doubt. Bellamy was studying her once again, sneakily, while trying to keep his hand steady as he pointed the gun.</p><p>‘So, the question is, are you really going to let your Leader die?’ McCreary sneered, grabbing her now-short hair and tugging at the strands until her gaze met his. He would die, by her hand, she swore it now.</p><p>
  <em>‘Be strong, Bellamy.’ </em>
</p><p>‘You won’t destroy the Valley, because you need this space as much as we do. So, come back with a more sensible offer.’ Bellamy’s voice didn’t waver, and Clarke grinned across at him in pride. He was incredible, truly incredible, and she supposed it was one of the reasons they worked so well together.</p><p>‘If you don’t accept my offer, then I’ve got no use for your little Leader.’ A kick to the centre of her back, Clarke hitting the dirt and getting a mouthful of the earth beneath her. Not the tastiest thing, so she pushed up with her hands, only for a foot to settle between her shoulder blades.</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t lose your head.’ </em>
</p><p>‘This negotiation is over.’ Bellamy stated, turning his back on her even with his eyes filling with tears, shoulders tense in a way she’d learned how to read. He was breaking his own heart, moving away while Paxton shouted for him to come back.</p><p>‘I’ll shoot her!’</p><p><em>‘He won’t.’ </em>Clarke promised, and Bellamy trusted her.</p><p>**</p><p>‘If he catches me…’ Clarke snorted, looking down to her body, then back up to Shaw. The Pilot flinched, a guilty look flashing over his expression as he acknowledged the fact that he’d stood by while McCreary tortured her.</p><p>‘Then hurry up.’ She shot back, which earned her a roll of his eyes. He was quick, fingers tapping away at the keys while Clarke considered her options for removing the collar around her neck. Diyoza might know how, or Raven could have a stab at it. Shaw had already admitted he couldn’t do much without risking her being electrocuted.</p><p>‘Who’s on the other end?’ Shaw asked, glaring at the monitor like it had personally offended him. If the situation wasn’t so perilous, then Clarke might have laughed. Instead, she worked on picking at the drying blood around her wrists, studying the skin underneath. It wasn’t the worst injury she’d ever had, nor the worst she was currently subjected to, so she stayed quiet.</p><p>‘Raven. She could give you a run for your money on being the best pilot in the Valley.’ Clarke wasn’t sure why she trusted Shaw. Maybe because she saw the good in him, the hesitance that came when McCreary had told him to ready the missiles.</p><p>‘How do I know you won’t stitch us up once you’re free?’ Shaw questioned, words sincere even if he didn’t turn away from the screen.</p><p>‘I give you my word. You and Diyoza, along with any of the Crew who agree to abide under her, will be spared.’ As for the rest… Clarke was still working on that part of the plan.</p><p>She missed Bellamy. Would he ever forgive her, for what she’d asked him to do earlier that day? For making him walk away, when he would have shot McCreary if he had the chance?</p><p>Maybe he was right. Clarke found a way to work all situations in her favour, eventually, but only after throwing herself into danger constantly. It had to be terrifying for him, and part of the trust that came with their new relationship was in jeopardy every time she ran off into the night.</p><p>‘The others?’</p><p>‘Dead.’ She wasn’t going to lie to him. Clarke had no intention of holding potential threats in the Valley, not with missiles still a possibility.</p><p>She needed those missiles gone. But, according to Shaw, they would need somebody to manually deploy them from the Eligius III ship, a security measure added after the uprising.</p><p>Clarke didn’t want to go back into space. But she also knew that she couldn’t ask anything of her people that she wasn’t prepared to do herself.</p><p>‘This girl’s smart.’ Shaw muttered under his breath, Clarke chuckling under her breath.</p><p>‘More than smart. She’s incredible.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘I’m in.’ Bellamy squeezed Raven’s shoulder in thanks, stared at the screen as she brought up another page of numbers and letters he couldn’t understand. By her side, Diyoza was walking her through the security measures, while the others stayed back.</p><p>None of them were happy with how Bellamy had ended their conversation with Paxton. He understood, hell, he’d hated walking away from Clarke when she looked ready to keel over at any point. Once they had the codes, and Clarke was no longer needed as the hostage to distract Paxton from their plan, he’d kill the man himself.</p><p>Or, more accurately, he’d let Clarke have the honour. She’d looked awful, pale and slick with the dark blood that had once defined her as a Leader.</p><p>‘We’ve got control.’ Raven announced, Diyoza straightening and turning to Bellamy slowly.</p><p>Now, there was no need to keep the woman alive. But Clarke’s instructions had been clear, both to him and Murphy. Diyoza was wanted alive, for some reason, and so Bellamy had to reluctantly turn away from her to look at Brell.</p><p>‘Time to draw them from the transport ship.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘How are we getting you out of the collar?’ Shaw questioned, shutting down the monitor and looking across to Clarke.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why he was risking his life for a woman that had the coldest eyes he’d ever seen. Maybe it was because under her bright gaze, there was something he couldn’t identify. A loyalty, a strength that he knew wouldn’t fail. McCreary was a terrifying man, but Shaw would much prefer to have him as an enemy than Clarke.</p><p>He’d watched her withstand torture that would make grown men cry, watched as her blood dripped down onto the floor, only for the girl to grin.</p><p>‘We kill Paxton, then you figure out how to unlock it.’</p><p>‘But he’ll have deployed the trigger by then.’ When Clarke didn’t reply, Shaw understood. Clarke was fully willing to take a bolt of electricity to give them the advantage, was trusting that Shaw would get to the control in time before her body suffered too highly from the damage.</p><p>‘I’ll be quick.’ Shaw promised, and the girl laughed.</p><p>‘I’ll hold you to that.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breaking Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's figured out her plan, and so it begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay guys, so firstly, sorry for how long this took! I needed to plan out how the story was going to go, and let me tell you, I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You draw me back to this clearing for what? To admit defeat?’ McCreary mocked, while Clarke tried to work out if she had the strength to do what had to be done. Fighting Paxton, choosing this path, it would end in bloodshed. Just because they had the codes to the missiles, it didn’t mean there wouldn’t be a war. Those weapons could destroy the entire valley, would end in her home being destroyed.</p><p>‘Any of Eligius III who come across will not be harmed.’ Diyoza took her step forward, eyes never drifting from McCreary, and Clarke heard Shaw cock his weapon. It would be pointed at the man who held the button to the collar around her neck, she knew that, and so expected the bolt of electricity that ran through her veins.</p><p>Bellamy was shouting, Diyoza was trying too regain control, and Paxton was increasing the amps that were keeping her grounded. Clarke had been tortured before, but electricity was by far the greatest weapon she’d ever faced. Even Sheidheda had been less painful, rattling around inside her mind like it belonged to him.</p><p>Her feet came up under her, fingers curling into her palms as she wobbled to her feet. The Collar was sparking, hissing into the skin that it burned, but Clarke could feel that pain later. For now, she just had to take a step towards the once-Leader of Eligius, watching as his eyes widened.</p><p>‘Impossible.’ She didn’t bother responding, brought her hand up to reach for his skin. The moment they connected, the current transferred, and Paxton was yelping. The box dropped to the ground, but Clarke wasn’t quite done yet, grabbed the man before he could retreat. His jacket was tough under her hands, but it didn’t protect him from the knee she dragged up into his gut. The collar died, and with the burst of energy that the lack of pain gave her, she reached for his neck.</p><p>Hands on either side of his chin, cradling the man gently before snapping to the side with as much force as she could muster. The cracking sound echoed out through the trees, and Clarke let the body drop while studying the other members of Paxton’s crew.</p><p>‘Kneel.’ It was a simple request, one driven by Bekka’s voice echoing inside her mind. Shaw dropped first, no hesitation as he smiled up at her, and others followed. Not all of them, she noted the ones that paused, before relaxing.</p><p>Paxton was dead, and Clarke could almost taste victory. It came with a metallic undertone, and the Queen of the Commanders looked back to her people.</p><p>Bellamy’s eyes met hers, confused and angry and the underlying love that she had missed so much.</p><p>‘Back to the Village.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘I need to speak to Diyoza and Shaw.’ Clarke strode back into her Village, taking note of the fact that her Panthers came to greet her. Crouching down, she ran a hand through Osleya’s fur, before straightening back up.</p><p>‘Clarke, you look like Hell itself…’ A brief flash of Praimfaya, of the burning fire that raced over the earth piercing through her mind. She dismissed it, turning to Brell.</p><p>‘Brell, if you’ll accompany me.’</p><p>‘Clarke.’ Bellamy cut in again, and this time, she listened. The others stared between them, and in a horrible turn of events, she realised that Brell wasn’t obeying her commands.</p><p>Bellamy, by taking a position at her side, was becoming an issue to her control. She should have expected that, smiled up at the man that she trusted explicitly. The Flame inside her head kept them connected, usually by proximity, and it was nice to be back close enough to feel the chip that connected them.</p><p>‘I’ll clean up once I’ve spoken to them.’ Bellamy’s hand went to her shoulder, then up to her neck. The collar still sat heavy around her skin, but she presumed either Shaw or Raven would be able to remove it.</p><p>‘Need me to come?’ It was far too touching, a moment of emotion she hadn't expected. Relaxing into the touch, she offered a sincere smile to her… boyfriend? Not-quite lover? No words seemed to work in this situation, but Clarke didn’t mind.</p><p>‘It’s fine. Go and get the other Eligius crew settled.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘That’s a risky move.’ Diyoza bluntly stated, sitting back in the chair with an impressed look on her face. Brell looked horrified, was staring at Clarke like she’d just suggested suicide.</p><p>In all fairness, the plan was pretty close to it.</p><p>‘While those missiles are around, while there’s an army asleep, the Valley is at risk. Crashing the Eligius ship is the only logical way to end this threat.’ Diyoza’s smile grew, like she was beginning to see how serious Clarke was about ending this threat.</p><p>Her Village, her sacrifice to make.</p><p>‘The ship has to be piloted.’</p><p>‘I know.’ Clarke admitted, having already asked Shaw during their captivity about such a thing.</p><p>‘And you’re willing to pilot such a thing?’ Diyoza questioned, Brell tensing up.</p><p>‘I would never send my friends into a situation that I could handle.’</p><p>‘It takes two people.’ Shaw finally cut in, and Clarke’s heart skipped. Another sacrifice, another person, and who would take such a role? She couldn’t ask anybody to do so, that was the reason behind her calling these three people in was because she couldn’t tell Bellamy what she was about to do.</p><p>‘Then…’</p><p>‘I’ll do it.’ Shaw broke in before Diyoza could speak, and the silence after stretched. Clarke offered out her hand, which he took, and they shook over the distance between them.</p><p>‘Now, how about we get this collar off?’</p><p>**</p><p>‘This might hurt.’ Raven warned, Clarke rolling her eyes and looking back up at the ceiling while a screwdriver was stuck into the collar. Bellamy winced, went to take her hand, before she pulled it back.</p><p>‘In case you get shocked.’ She explained, and his expression softened. They would need to talk later, about everything that happened with Paxton. About how Bellamy had trusted her when the Flame connected them.</p><p>‘How’s Seda?’ A change in conversation was needed, and Bellamy sighed.</p><p>‘She’s getting old. But excited, for the cubs.’ That made sense, but she still felt the pang of sadness for her teacher and the only comfort she’d had for those first fateful years of Praimfaya.</p><p>The collar sparked, Raven yelping as she jumped back, while Clarke just winced.</p><p>‘Sorry!’ She held still again, listened as Raven ordered Shaw to pass across more tools.</p><p>‘It’s good to have you back, Clarke. I missed you bossing Bellamy around.’ Octavia grinned, but all it did was make the guilt in Clarke’s stomach twist. Brell, true to her word, stayed quiet about the plan to crash Eligius into the earth.</p><p>‘We’ll take the Dropship up, load it with supplies, then bring it back down.’ That was the plan she had given them, and for now, all Clarke had to do was enjoy her remaining time on earth.</p><p>She’d need to give the Panthers a new home, would need to say goodbye to Laelynn and her friends. She’d need to leave a letter to Bellamy, and say goodbye to Lexa.</p><p>It would be fine. All of this, everything she did, it was to make up for the blood in her past. Clarke might be doing something dangerous, but it was to preserve the life of her friends, to keep them safe.</p><p>Then why did it hurt so much?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Negotiating the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's got some things to do, before she attempts to save Shallow Valley</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Clarke… I want you to know that I’ll always be here.’ The woman forced her muscles to keep relaxed, didn’t tense up despite the fact that Bellamy’s words hit deep. His fingers continued to runt through her hair, the shorter strands untangled thanks to his care.</p><p>‘Bellamy…’</p><p>‘Having the Flame, hearing you, it reminded me of how much we have to trust each other.’ Clarke swallowed down the guilt, slowly sitting up and shuffling closer to him. His arm wrapped around her, and the space she had left in his lap was taken over by Seda.</p><p>‘I trust you, Bellamy.’ It was the truth, and when his eyes softened, it made it better.</p><p>‘I trust you too, Clarke. But… sometimes I think you still have a habit of running into danger.’ Clarke had known Bellamy for a long time, had seen him through some of the worst points in his life. She knew where his priorities lay, with those that he loved, and his sister specifically. It was the same as her, they would both sacrifice a lot, maybe everything.</p><p>‘My people come first. Always.’ If that would be the sticking point… She’d have to keep to it, even it hurt.</p><p>‘I understand, I’d do the same, but Clarke… I need you.’ Bellamy moved Seda out of the way gently, instead reached for Clarke and lifted her up onto his lap. This was a normal thing, and so Clarke settled against his chest, tucked her head under his chin.</p><p>‘I need you too. It’s why… I was going to get rid of the Flame.’ That truth had her boyfriend halting, pushing her away so he could stare at her expression.</p><p>‘Would you mind telling me why?’ It was carefully phrased, but she knew Bellamy was hurt. This was something they shared, the ability to communicate in close proximity, and she knew that it had been useful with McCreary.</p><p>‘I didn’t want the Flame to be the reason I was a good Commander.’ Bellamy went to cut in, probably with the assurance she didn’t need to hear right now.</p><p>‘No, I know. The Flame gifted me my right, but it’s all of you that made me a better Leader.’</p><p>**</p><p>Diyoza watched the girl laugh, although she tried to hide it. Her lips quirked to the side, her tough expression fading despite how quickly she turned her head. Then, her fingers returned to the keyboard, and Shaw was left studying her without being noticed. It was nice to see him settle somewhere, even if she hadn't treated him like he deserved.</p><p>The ex-soldier turned her attention out of the building, to the spot where two women were training. Both seemed well-adapted to sword-fighting, although the younger of the two fought with more aggression. Bellamy Blake’s younger sister, Octavia, who would make a good leader if she was taken under someone’s wing.</p><p>Finally, Diyoza looked at Clarke Griffin. She was standing by one of the Council members, a boy called Joshua, whom Clarke seemed fond of. It was quite incredible to see how Clarke could pretend that she wasn’t planning something dangerous, that she wasn’t about to make a sacrifice that none in this Village could comprehend. Then again, maybe that was why she was spending the time to talk to the young Councillor. To train him up, to make him understand what he would need to do in her absence?</p><p>Clarke caught her stare, came jogging up the steps to the Church. She was still pasty looking, thin and frayed around the edges, but the defiance in her eyes was astonishing. Diyoza was tempted to question some of the rumours she’d heard, but she thought better of it. Clarke was a Leader, and would act to protect her people. Showing weakness to such a woman was a bad idea, especially until Clarke had placed those of the Eligius Crew into a Clan.</p><p>‘I have a thought.’ Diyoza could tell she wasn’t going to like this thought, but nodded anyway.</p><p>‘Shaw seems to be settling in well. Is there no way of piloting the ship with only one person?’ How could one woman observe an entire Village?</p><p>‘I know that ship in and out, there’s no way to single-pilot.’ Clarke’s frown proved that Shaw had already been considered one of Clarke’s people. That loyalty surprised her, but Diyoza hid it well. After all, if this was the place she was going to raise her baby, then she needed to trust these people.</p><p>‘It’s an honourable sacrifice.’ Clarke’s eyes drifted to Shaw, who was nudging Raven aside to steal the keyboard.</p><p>‘Not just for Shaw.’ Diyoza agreed, wondering when she had realised they were so similar.</p><p>**</p><p>She ate dinner alone, for the first time in a while. Clarke always sat with the group for food, around the campfire that always warmed her body. Not even her Panthers were there to keep her company, Clarke was trying to get them to Hunt without her. It would make it easier, if she didn’t manage to make it back to them.</p><p>Osleya was days away from birthing her cubs, and had made a nest at the far end of the Village. The others weren’t allowed near it, not even her mate, which amused Clarke.</p><p>Octavia was still training under Echo’s guidance. Joshua had been listening to Clarke’s advice on how to keep the Canadance Nation in line with the Shallow Village. Liam was taking over Isla’s role, while guiding Dilli, her brother. Evan was being helped by Brell, on Clarke’s orders. Murphy and Emori were in charge of finding prominent children in Kane’s classes, a method that Clarke hoped would help them rise up.</p><p>She was the last member of her Kru, and that was beginning to affect her. The food tasted bland, her stomach was twisted tightly. She longed for Bellamy’s touch, to curl up alongside him and fall asleep, wrapped in the comfort of someone who understood her. The Flame told her he was close, that she could call for him if she wanted to, but she didn’t.</p><p>Instead, Clarke looked to Raven and Shaw. He would make a good partner for her, if they survived their mission. Was it wrong, to tear away Raven’s first chance of happiness? She’d lost a lot, most of it because of Clarke. First Finn, now Abby…</p><p>The food hissed as she threw it into the fire, staring at the oranges as they danced in front.</p><p>She hadn't thought of Abby in a long time. Now, it was like a beacon was calling her in, dragging her towards the infirmary that she refused to step in. Her fingers traced the walls, yet even in the darkness, she could find her way perfectly.</p><p>Clarke had killed Abby, because she was trying to save her people. When her end came, that would always be the thing that held her back, that pulled her down to hell.</p><p>If Clarke could destroy the Eligius III ship, if she could guarantee that her Valley would be safe, then he blood that stained her hands would finally leave.</p><p>Clarke looked to the bed that had hosted Abby, then turned away from the room.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Like this.’ Clarke shifted Joshua’s stance, watched as he rose the knife to Octavia. The younger Blake smiled, brought up her arms ready to defend herself, nodding to Clarke.</p><p>‘Ready?’ Clarke murmured, and Joshua nodded. She took a step back, and watched as he lunged for Octavia. His form was good, strong upper body strength but a little difficulty in successfully navigating Octavia’s defences. Clarke watched the two of them spar, Joshua’s energy and Octavia’s encouragement.</p><p>‘God, my boyfriend is hot.’ Liam crossed his arms, eyeing up Joshua as Octavia took them both to the ground.</p><p>‘Enough of the ogling.’ Clarke grumbled, although she did have to hide her smile.</p><p>‘Heads up, Blake and Murphy are going at it.’ That snapped her head across, realising her mistake when Liam burst out laughing.</p><p>‘Told ya.’ Clarke sighed, elbowed him and then sneakily glanced to Bellamy. He was looking rather good today, dressed in a short-sleeved shirt, revealing those arm muscles that she swore were becoming more defined.</p><p>‘You’ve got good taste.’ Liam added, and Clarke had to agree.</p><p>That drew her mind to the Flame, and to Lexa, whom she still hadn't spoken to. The Commander had to know what she was planning, but the fact that Lexa or Bekka hadn't commented, suggested they agreed with her plan.</p><p>Or that Lexa was angry, and she dealt with it by being distant.</p><p>‘That I have.’ Clarke replied, returning to watch Joshua.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Tomorrow, I’ll take the dropship up to Eligius III.’ Lexa was watching her as she walked around the campfire, staying quiet despite Clarke’s encouragement to talk. Bekka was also present, leaning against one of the trees at the edge of the clearing.</p><p>‘And from there, me and Shaw will pilot the ship down to the earth, using the escape pod upon re-entry.’ It was a very risky move, not one that Clarke would ever consider. The force of re-entry on the body could have someone falling unconscious.</p><p>‘You could land half-way around the world.’ Bekka’s voice startled her, Clarke glancing up to the woman she had grown used to over her time with the Flame.</p><p>‘And if I do, I’d still be alive.’ That made her companions glare, which made Clarke sigh.</p><p>‘It has to be somebody.’</p><p>‘A Leader must send her men into battle.’ Lexa argued, in that cold voice she’d used when explaining her emotional abilities.</p><p>‘A Leader must make sacrifices for her people.’ Clarke squared up to the Commander, thinking back to that first moment where she’d dared to do so. Lexa had looked amused, surprised, yet hid it under the façade that Clarke had learned to crack. Now, there was nothing other than the coldness that Clarke disliked.</p><p>‘Look at the two of you, so alike.’ Bekka looked between them, arms crossed with a pensive expression that would have worried her, had she not been glaring at Lexa.</p><p>‘If Clarke does this, she’ll betray Bellamy’s trust.’</p><p>‘And keep the entire Village safe. Wasn’t it you that told me emotions had no place?’ Lexa’s protection of Bellamy was unexpected, but useful. It meant that if this did go wrong, Lexa would protect Bellamy. She’d guide him, keep him safe, and that was what Clarke needed.</p><p>‘I agree with Clarke, on this one, Lexa.’ Bekka stated, surprising both of them. Lexa took one look at Bekka, then vanished. The Pramheda studied her for a moment, then inclined her head, before vanishing.</p><p>Clarke was left alone, with no insight as to whether she was doing the right thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flying High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm backkkkkk!! Have another chapter, to thank you all for being so very patient with me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Forgive me.’ She murmured, cradling Seda’s head between her hands gently. The Panther looked up at her, with all the years of anguish and pain that they had shared.</p><p>In the end, Seda understood. There was only one way for this to end, and it was wit the knowledge that the future generations would live. No, they would thrive, and it would be because of the two of them. The last Panther, and the last Human, sitting next to each other as dawn broke over the Village.</p><p>Clarke watched as the sunlight filtered through the window, listened to the buzz of people outside. They were preparing for the day where their problems would be over, when the dropship would return with extra supplies.</p><p>They didn’t need to know the rest.</p><p>She rose from her nest, took a deep breath and slowly reached for the gun that she’d kept hidden from Bellamy. It tucked into the back of her waistband, feeling just as heavy against her skin as the piece on her forehead.</p><p>‘May we meet again.’ Clarke whispered to her closest friend, to her teacher, and watched as Seda’s eyes flickered shut.</p><p>With that, the Commander stepped out of her sanctuary.</p><p>**</p><p>Charmaine Diyoza was about to do something very stupid. She watched as Shaw pretended that everything was fine, talking with Raven as they got ready to take the dropship up to the Eligius III. They were not the only two preparing, Clarke was talking to Brell on the side, probably with orders for what would happen when they did not return.</p><p>Nobody suspected anything. The four of them had their secrets, and within that, Charmaine and Clarke kept the final knowledge to themselves. Two Leaders, both ready to make a sacrifice that nobody would forget.</p><p>‘I’m coming, just to help with the loading.’ Octavia Blake, a strong-willed, quick-thinking fighter who Diyoza was impressed by. Had Clarke not been the Leader, Octavia might have made a good second.</p><p>Clarke said goodbye to Bellamy, hugged him quickly and let a kiss be pressed to her cheek. Incredibly, she managed to keep her guilt buried, boarding the dropship without turning back to those that she’d just left behind.</p><p>‘Ready?’ Shaw called, the last chance for them to abandon.</p><p>When Clarke looked to her, Diyoza knew they were both far too gone to change their minds.</p><p>‘Ready.’ They confirmed at the same time, before moving towards their seats.</p><p>**</p><p>The Eligius III ship was large. It took an age for Clarke to get her bearings, before successfully managing to load up the dropship. Raven chatted away with Shaw throughout the time, a smile on her face that reminded Clarke of Finn. The memory wasn’t usually a nice one, and they never specifically brought it up, until they were boarding the last boxes.</p><p>‘Shaw’s nice.’ Clarke teased, watching Raven startle, before a slight smile crossed her face.</p><p>‘He’s alright, I guess.’ Acting nonchalant, but Clarke could see straight through it. She caught the girl’s hand before she could leave, levelling her with what she hoped was a sincere look.</p><p>‘You deserve to be happy, Raven.’ She remembered the scream when Clarke had stepped back from Finn’s body, heard it over the pounding inside her head.</p><p>Clarke had no right to take Raven’s first love from her, so she certainly wouldn’t take the second.</p><p>With the loading done, Shaw went to programme the dropship for the descent. Octavia had collected an armful of books, moved into the smaller ship and that left Raven to cross the threshold.</p><p>Suddenly, Clarke wanted to say goodbye. She wanted to apologise, to tell them that she’d never wanted it to end like this.</p><p>That she wanted to stay, to be selfish for once, to be back on earth and curled up alongside Bellamy.</p><p>She almost said all of those things, standing in the doorway of the airlock and looking in as Octavia showed Raven another book.</p><p>‘Sequence to launching is started.’ Shaw called, moving towards them. This was where he’d come through, then him and Clarke would manually shut the doors from this side.</p><p>Charmaine was watching her, giving her one last chance. But she’d already made her decision, nodding to Diyoza, and watching as the woman smashed the glass.</p><p>The sound alerted Raven and Octavia, who looked up in confusion while Shaw broke into a run.</p><p>The doors shut with a hissing sound, followed by a clunk as they locked into place. Though no sound could creep through, she watched as Raven pressed up to the glass, screaming at her from behind the window.</p><p>‘You did the unthinkable.’ Diyoza stated, not bothering to look at the glass that was being smeared bloody with Octavia trying to break it.</p><p>‘I did it for them.’ Clarke stated coldly, hoping they could read her lips.</p><p>With one last look to her friends, Clarke turned away from the ship destined for earth.</p><p>It was time to blow up Eligius III.</p><p>**</p><p>Diyoza loaded the escape pod with all the supplies that she could, including the boxes and boxes of formula. She didn’t know why she was doing it, because it was quite clear that this was a suicidal mission. There was no way that she’d survive, and even if she did, the baby would likely die.</p><p>But if it truly was five months old, if it had survived in cryo for so long, Diyoza couldn’t bring herself to diminish hope. She dragged the next box in, while Clarke tapped away at the console. The woman didn’t ask what she was loading, didn’t even turn from the monitor.</p><p>Charmaine felt sorry for her. Clarke’s last words to her friends would have been filled with deceit and lies, things that would haunt her even if she did survive.</p><p>‘Ready?’ Clarke finally asked, taking her seat at the main control panel. Charmaine paused, looking to the escape pod, then back to the main controls.</p><p>They’d have to leave their seats mid-flight, while the atmosphere burned up around them. Even if they made it to the pod, they then had to hope that the Eligius ship was still capable of ejecting the side pod. If, by a miracle, those things all happened successfully, they’d then be hurtled out into the upper atmosphere with speeds that would probably knock them out.</p><p>If the parachute failed, they’d hit the ground at that same speed, effectively killing themselves.</p><p>‘Should be easy.’ Diyoza remarked, stepping up to the console of her ship and taking her seat.</p><p>There was no point putting on spacesuits. They’d never have the chance to need them, if this went wrong.</p><p>‘A walk in the park.’ The old earth phrase surprised her, but Clarke’s face was set in grim determination.</p><p>It was a shame. The girl might have been interesting to get to know.</p><p>‘Ready when you are.’ Diyoza wrapped her fingers around the joystick, before reaching her other hand for the lever.</p><p>She knew how to pilot this ship, roughly.</p><p>‘Countdown from ten.’ Clarke’s hand pushed down the button, bright red letters forming on the screen.</p><p>She’d come to earth, searching for a home.</p><p>
  <em>Nine. </em>
</p><p>To find somewhere to raise her baby.</p><p>
  <em>Eight. </em>
</p><p>A place that was safe, filled with hope.</p><p>
  <em>Seven. </em>
</p><p>Instead, she’d watched a younger version of herself ruin every friendship she’d built.</p><p>
  <em>Six.</em>
</p><p>To make a decision as a leader, rather than a person.</p><p>
  <em>Five.</em>
</p><p>God, Diyoza didn’t want to die.</p><p>
  <em>Four. </em>
</p><p>If she made it, she swore she’d protect Clarke Griffin until the day she did die.</p><p>
  <em>Three. </em>
</p><p>Clarke’s eyes were on the screen, hands on her controls.</p><p>
  <em>Two. </em>
</p><p>In the end, Charmaine Diyoza found herself looking right at a copy of herself.</p><p>
  <em>One. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Diyoza bond</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke Griffin did not believe in coincidences, not in this lifetime. Not when life seemed to have a cruel way of coming back to her, of attacking when she least expected it.</p><p>This was no different. Once more, Clarke found herself in a situation that sounded impossible.</p><p>It was always the sand that got to her. The way it stretched out for endless miles, going on and on, to the point where it blurred with the horizon. In this, fate had been unkind.</p><p>She was back in her own version of Hell, staring out at the devastation that Praimfaya wrecked upon the earth. The longer she looked, the more her heart twisted, so she turned back to what she’d have to call a sign. Like the bird in the sand, right at the moment where the gun had been a good alternative, the wreckage of their escape pod provided a sense of hope.</p><p>Clarke Griffin did not believe in hope, either.</p><p>The first few moments after the crash had been strangely calming. There were no sirens, no flashing lights, just the sound of her heartbeat thudding away as the dust settled around them. The descent hadn’t been easy, and combined with the fact that they’d ejected slightly too late to be completely safe from the explosion, Clarke was exhausted.</p><p>Diyoza was in a worse shape than she was. A deep gash along her forehead, an injury to her thigh that Clarke had wrapped up tightly before picking through what had remained.</p><p>This was also the moment that Clarke realised it wasn’t just the two of them in the endless abyss. The rounded stomach was an obvious indication, but neither of them commented on it. Just like Clarke didn’t say anything as she rounded up the supplies that Diyoza had sneaked on board.</p><p>Suddenly, Charmaine’s actions back in Valley made perfect sense. The woman wasn’t just fighting for her people, she was fighting for something far more valuable. The new generation, a baby, and Clarke had been the one to snatch away its chance of life. Rather than a stable upbringing, the child would be born in a desert, if it was lucky. If not, the two of them would be long dead before they had to worry about it.</p><p>‘You stare at the sand like it’s personally offended you.’ Diyoza shifted uncomfortably, propped up in the shade of a piece of metal. It was part of the inner pod, strong enough to keep them safe from the rain that would eventually come.</p><p>‘I’ve spent a while in the desert.’ An understatement, Clarke thought, kicking at the grains beneath her feet before looking to her companion.</p><p>‘Are we going to talk about what you said?’ The adrenaline of the descent had been terrifying, but it didn’t stop the two of them from trying to figure out where they’d land. Where they’d need to go, to make it back to their home.</p><p>‘I don’t think there’s much to talk about.’ Diyoza’s smirk was full of a fake-confidence, because they both knew that they had signed their deaths from the moment they stepped onto the dropship.</p><p>Clarke looked away from her companion, to the tiny blinking machine that was supposed to guide them home.</p><p>This wasn’t a suicide mission. Clarke had tried her hardest to improve their odds, giving them equipment that would help them make a trek if they had to. She’d hoped for a couple of weeks of trekking, perhaps a couple of months.</p><p>That’s the funny thing about hope, Clarke thought, dropping down to the burning sands.</p><p>It wasn’t going to change the fact that there were 20,000 kilometres between their location and the Valley.</p><p>**</p><p>Diyoza unwrapped the bandage slowly, fingers pulling away the fabric to reveal the wound underneath. The girl had done a good job fixing it up, stitching it after the sixth day of it bleeding through. Now, it left barely a trace, even if it hurt like hell. She admired it for a moment, wondering just how she’d ended up here.</p><p>It had been six days since they’d landed on earth. Six days since Clarke had started gathering their supplies, and building a small shelter from the wreckage. Dried foods, blankets, and most of the items that Diyoza had taken for the baby. They didn’t speak about that, but the woman knew that Clarke was taking it personally.</p><p>Guilt was something the older was more than used to, but she hadn’t expected to feel it so strongly.</p><p>Clarke could leave. She could take what she could carry, and start the impossible journey for the way home. It would take her over a year, far longer than Diyoza could ever have predicted, and they both knew that she wasn’t going to make it. Not with a child, and an injured leg.</p><p>Logically, Clarke would take her chances in the sand. She’d take the coring machine, that drilled down to find the water under the desert plains. She’d take the food, maybe even the formula, and leave Diyoza to rot away in the sun.</p><p>But Clarke did not leave. First, she built a shelter for their items. Then she worked on the coring machine, finding a running supply of water after her ninth attempt. The water was used to keep them hydrated in the hot heat, while the younger built a sort-of sled to carry their items.</p><p>Diyoza wasn’t going to make it back to the Shallow Valley. She knew that, but she also knew that Clarke could, if she tried. Death didn’t seem to stick to the girl, and from the cryptic responses to Diyoza’s questioning, Clarke had been stranded before.</p><p>If she could survive that, she could survive now.</p><p>**</p><p>They hadn’t moved from the drop-site. Clarke knew why, staring at the wound on Diyoza’s leg as she hobbled across to the basin. Hands dipped into the water, bringing it up to splash her face, before the woman looked around.</p><p>Clarke didn’t bother to pretend she wasn’t staring.</p><p>They had such a long journey to make, but leaving would be a bad idea. The desert was unpredictable, and what would happen if Diyoza went into labour before Clarke could build something?</p><p>She stayed perched on a piece of their house, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the tiny tin that contained her last piece of hope.</p><p>Lexa’s forehead piece was nestled at the bottom, with the Flame resting over the top.</p><p>She hadn’t wanted to take it out. The plan had been to keep it in, to use it to tell Bellamy she was alive, that she was coming home to him.</p><p>That was before she’d learned that she had a cut on the back of her head, dripping black blood steadily. Diyoza had noted it on the seventh day of their stay, while Clarke was trying to call to Lexa.</p><p>She hadn’t explained what it was, just asked if Diyoza would take it out. She had, only for Clarke to see the extent of the damage done to the chip. Even if she could repair it, even if she could put it back inside her, would she be able to call to Bellamy?</p><p>After her third week, Clarke had stopped trying to fix the Flame. One wrong move, and she’d lose Lexa forever. Instead, she placed it back into the box, and began work on a cradle to attach to her sled.</p><p>She was doing that thing again, the one where she hoped. Clarke had spent weeks trying to secure and organise the cradle, had finally managed to do so, only to realise that she’d been wasting the time on hoping that the child would survive.</p><p>A child, that quite clearly wasn’t going to survive.</p><p>Nobody human could live in the desert for long. Clarke knew that better than most.</p><p>The evenings were cold. Like now, with Diyoza prodding the fire with a scrap of wood that had been from the wreck. They’d had to limit the size of the fire, how long it could burn for, and when to burn it. They didn’t have enough resources to get this wrong.</p><p>‘Did you know the sand would end?’ The question came out of the blue, startling the once-leader more than she was willing to admit. Diyoza waited for an answer, while Clarke digested the fact that they hadn’t spoken in days.</p><p>Already, Diyoza was falling into the habits that Clarke had picked up on her time alone.</p><p>‘No.’ She admitted, staring out into the distance. Diyoza looked like she wanted to question it more, before nodding, lying back on the side and reaching to pull the blanket up to her chin. Clarke watched for a moment, before standing up, deciding a brief walk might clear her head.</p><p>After all, they had nothing but time in the abyss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at the time that passes in the desert, as compared to Shallow Valley</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavia was the first from the dropship. The one to stumble blindly forwards, reaching out for her brother as she sobbed into the neck of his jacket.</p><p>**</p><p>Clarke snorted, rolling her eyes as Diyoza yet again tried to use the drill. The water supply was running low again, and the last thing they needed was a lack of hydration. The desert was unforgiving as it was, but without water? It would be a death trap.</p><p>Still, it was good to see Diyoza on her feet, even if she walked with a limp.</p><p>**</p><p>Brell lit the pyre, stepping back as Shallow Valley bowed before her. She’d never wanted to be Commander, not after she learned how Wonkru obeyed Clarke.</p><p>She couldn’t replace the Commander. She couldn’t even hope to live up to her legacy.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Do you think it’s poisonous?’ Diyoza prodded the sand worm with a stick, before looking up to her companion. Clarke was eyeing it up warily, reached for the knife tucked into her boot, and began cutting the creature up. The fire crackled between them, and eventually the worm was roasted over it.</p><p>‘If I die of radiation, I’m going to haunt you.’ Diyoza stated very matter-of-factly, knowing it would make the younger smile. Sure enough, her lips quirked up at the corner.</p><p>‘The radiation would take years to kill you in such low dosages.’ Clarke pointed out, before her attention drifted back to the tiny box that contained the forehead piece, and that chip Diyoza had pulled from her neck.</p><p>Whatever it was, it had been Clarke’s plan of escaping.</p><p>**</p><p>Bellamy took Brell’s position as Second, while she became the new Commander. Shallow Valley remained silent, wary around the Eligius III members, rumours in the dark spreading of how Clarke Griffin was the only Commander they’d obey.</p><p>**</p><p>‘What was earth like, before the war?’ The two of them were lying back in the sand, watching the sky as the stars twinkled above, luminating the ground around them. The light reflected from the scraps of metal, paining the desert in front.</p><p>‘I never knew peace. By the time I was born, the world was already falling to chaos.’ Clarke couldn’t imagine such mayhem. She’d been born in Space, hearing just one side of the story. The side that Bekka Pramheda would tell, when Clarke couldn’t sleep after the incident in the infirmary.</p><p>‘I served for my country, for what I thought was right. I killed people for the notion of freedom.’ Diyoza sounded wary, lay a hand over the bump of her stomach.</p><p>‘The Battle of San Francisco was the worst. Thousands died, and it was then that I realised that the world wasn’t always in black and white.’ Oh, she knew that just as well. Like the Ark, when the oxygen supply had been running out. Her Father had died for what was right, compared to her Mom…</p><p>‘I was injured in an explosion, an IED. When I re-emerged… you’d call me a terrorist.’ Bekka had told the stories of Charmaine Diyoza, the most hunted person left alive, before her capture. Clarke glanced over to the older woman, wondering what had happened during that time.</p><p>‘But it was our leaders, the people we put our faith in, that were lying.’ Jaha had stood in front of her, had ordered her Father’s execution, just because of that very fact.</p><p>‘In the end, the world’s more grey than anything else.’ Diyoza’s story was done, and with it came the unwanted memories of Clarke’s past on the Ark.</p><p>**</p><p>Kane watched as Brell faced down the Council, each angry that she had kept Clarke’s plan quiet. Bellamy didn’t speak, content to sit in silence, staring up at Brell like he wished it was her that had gone on that dropship.</p><p>**</p><p>‘I didn’t ask to be their Leader.’ Clarke admitted, picking at her shirt while she tried to sew up the hole. She’d managed to cut it open while moving one of the broken solar-panels, and although the wound was a scratch, the damage to her clothing was worse.</p><p>‘Leaders are born to that ability.’ Charmaine told her, tutting and snatching the cloth from Clarke’s hands. The younger watched as she began to stitch it up, noting the way Diyoza’s eyes flicked to Clarke’s exposed stomach. It was one of the parts of her that showed just how sick she’d been, the weight she was unable to carry any longer slipping away.</p><p>‘If I didn’t make those decisions, then somebody else would have had to.’ Clarke pointed out, and Diyoza’s smile was unnerving.</p><p>‘But would you all still be alive to see the results?’</p><p>**</p><p>Nobody could go near Osleya. The Panther was inconsolable, whining and crying out throughout the night as Seda’s body was buried on the outskirts of the Village. The other Panthers left the nest that night, guiding away the youngest, who was just days from giving birth to her own cubs. Without Clarke, there was nobody to guide them.</p><p>**</p><p>‘The Chip is passed down through the Commanders, containing their thoughts and memories.’ Diyoza turned the chip over, having seen something similar all those years ago, working underground to try and bring peace to the warring nations of earth.</p><p>‘That was how you knew my name.’ She’d always been intrigued, but now, she knew that more than just interest balanced on this chip. If they could get it working, if they could get it back into Clarke’s body, then the girl might have a way of surviving.</p><p>‘The last one to use it was Lexa of Trikru.’ The way her name was said, the ache in Clarke’s voice as she murmured it, Diyoza knew that the woman must have been special. Probably every inch the Leader that Clarke was, if not more so.</p><p>‘How did she die?’ In this life, it was the easiest question to ask. Everybody died younger than they should.</p><p>‘Her Flamekeeper. He was aiming for me.’ Just as she had thought, the guilt that ate away at the girl beside her.</p><p>‘If we could integrate the chip with the remaining power of the escape pod, we might be able to make a beacon. A way to guide you back to your people.’ She didn’t try and offer condolences. There was no point, the lover was long-dead, and Clarke wouldn’t appreciate it.</p><p>Diyoza didn’t mention that she was hoping the chip might prolong the inevitability of Clarke’s body failing her.</p><p>‘What if we could make it work with pressure?’ Clarke’s question was aimed to the sky, proof that she was thinking of the young mechanic as she did so. Raven, the one that Shaw had been so intrigued by.</p><p>‘Pressure?’ Diyoza questioned. She’d never bothered with education, as such, instead working on her ability to lead her people.</p><p>‘Blood flow. A substantial force to keep the chip running, while also connecting it to the nervous system.’ That was the thing she’d learned about Clarke, the girl was incredibly smart.</p><p>If only she realised that.</p><p>**</p><p>Five months after the sacrifice of the Commander, Shallow Valley had its worst storm yet. Three died from the toxicity of the rain, for nobody had predicted how quickly it would come. Brell was left to run through the different houses, desperately trying to protect the people she had left, praying that they would follow her once the winds died down.</p><p>**</p><p>Clarke was more than aware that their chances of surviving this were slim. Lightning raced across the sky, the rain crackling down around them as the floor became liquid. Diyoza was inside the building, but even from here, Clarke could hear the woman struggling.</p><p>The fire material was wet, which was problematic, and combined with the increasing intensity of Diyoza’s screams, Clarke knew they didn’t have long. If she couldn’t get a fire started, then there would be no boiled water. If there was no boiled water, then the baby would likely die of an infection even if the storm passed.</p><p>She knew that panic was her worst enemy. Her doubt, it ate away at the logical side, until Clarke’s hands were shaking as she fished through the tools she had. She needed something sharp enough to cut the umbilical cord, or worse, to cut the baby free if Diyoza didn’t make it.</p><p>It was by chance that Clarke’s eye caught the modified chip on the bench. The rain was still thrashing down, and as lightning brightened the sky once again, she made her decision.</p><p>Diyoza had advised they wait, to see if the chip could hold its own power if they managed to get the solar panels working. But they didn’t have time, and Clarke needed the knowledge that her brain lost when her body began to fail her.</p><p>This time, it didn’t go into her neck. She made the cut along her breastbone, gasping as blood spilled out from the knife.</p><p>It had to be deep enough to reach the spinal cord, while still looping around its new source of power.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ascende superius.’ </em>
</p><p>**</p><p>Six months after the sacrifice of the Commander, the first vote of no confidence came. Brell had expected it, looked to where Bellamy sat as he pushed for the Conclave.</p><p>‘Bellamy…’ Murphy warned, one of only two people who could control Bellamy’s outbursts.</p><p>But today, not even Murphy was enough.</p><p>‘She let the Commander die, knowing that she couldn’t live up to her legacy.’ Brell had expected the words, watched the pity that came from her fellow councilmembers.</p><p>None of them wanted to be the Commander, not after Clarke.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lizards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some crack, some fluff, and then a dark turn</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a lil note, in case you guys were confused:</p><p>Earth is approx 40,000km in circumference, Clarke and Diyoza are 20,000km away from Shallow Valley. Literally half-way around the earth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Why is my daughter eating a lizard?’ Clarke’s head shot up guiltily, found Diyoza watching her with an amused smile. She then glanced down to the baby in the sand, dutifully sucking on a lizard that Clarke had managed to catch. It had taken her hours, and multiple attempts, to catch the scaly thing.</p><p>‘I have no idea how she got that.’ Clarke lied, flashing a grin to her companion. The older woman rolled her eyes, hobbling across to their current house. It stood out of place amongst the sand, bright metal that reflected the sunlight.</p><p>It had been five months since Diyoza had given birth in the storm, since the two of them became three.</p><p>They’d only managed around six-hundred kilometres in all that time, guided by the Flame embedded into Clarke’s chest. It sat at the juncture of her collarbone, glowing blue as a constant reminder of what had happened when the lightning came.</p><p>Diyoza, by some miracle, had birthed the child by herself. That was probably why she was named Hope, although Clarke still advocated that Liz was a better name, considering the easiest way to keep her quiet was via a lizard.</p><p>Hope Elizabeth Diyoza had been the compromise, because Charmaine adamantly stated that her daughter was not having Lizard in her name. Clarke wanted to point out that it was just the three of them anyway, but decided better.</p><p>Diyoza had cut the cord herself, finding Clarke later, slumped on floor in a pool of black blood and bile. Although she never admitted it, Clarke knew that the woman had thought her dead, until she’d seen the pulsating glow of the Flame. From there, it had been a case of waiting for Clarke to wake.</p><p>So, they moved gradually. Diyoza was slower than she had been, partly because of the strain of having a five-month old child to look after. It had been ten months since they had brought down Eligius III, crashing into the sands half way around the world, and the journey home was taking a toll on both of them.</p><p>‘One of these days, I’m going to find out how you keep hunting these lizards.’ Diyoza was content to watch as Clarke scooped up Hope, the squirming child settling down once she was close.</p><p>Clarke had to admit, there was something thrilling about watching Hope, about seeing the brightness in her eyes when she looked out across the desert.</p><p>‘It’s all about using your ears, isn’t it, Hope.’ She bounced the girl on her lap for a moment, kicking sand up in a way that had a smile flicking on her face.</p><p>‘You dote on her too much.’ Diyoza said with a sigh, re-lacing her boots before looking to the cart. Right, it was time to move, and Clarke was getting distracted.</p><p>She carried Hope to her cradle, settled her down before sneakily placing the lizard in the cot.</p><p>‘Shh.’ Another smile, while Clarke prepared to start pulling.</p><p>**</p><p>Hope was crying. It happened, obviously, but not recently. At seven months, she was sitting up by herself, looking out of the cradle while fat tears rolled down her angry cheeks. Clarke would have found it cute, had she not been so thoroughly exhausted.</p><p>‘Doesn’t it have an off switch?’ She snarled out, lifting the weight of the drill as she set it down yet again.</p><p>Charmaine didn’t look much better, suffering from dehydration as they attempted to find water.</p><p>‘Just find us water.’ Clarke wanted to snap at her, to point out that every day they did the same thing, hoping that something would change.</p><p>Her arms ached. Her entire body ached, and just as she was about to slump down to the sands, the chip in her chest buzzed. It happened, occasionally, whenever she fell low enough. Diyoza called it a miracle, that some part of the Old Commanders had stayed, that they were trying to guide her.</p><p>Clarke called it a nuisance, but she did obey, turning on the coring machine and waiting.</p><p>When the chamber at the top slowly filled with the clear liquid, Clarke almost cried.</p><p>She took her fill first, gulping it down hungrily while Charmaine waited. She almost apologised for snapping, the two of them were in the same situation, she shouldn’t have doubted their friendship. The moment Clarke had taken a couple of mouthfuls, she moved aside to give way for the elder, crossing to Hope and lifting her from the cradle.</p><p>‘We’re still alive.’ She murmured, balancing the girl on her hip and letting her hair be grabbed.</p><p>**</p><p>If she could survive in the desert, then Clarke should have thought about the fact that other creatures could. That if it was possible to live, other things could come crawling out of Praimfaya, just as she had.</p><p>She’d been naïve, thinking that those beasts she’d seen during her first desert-run would be a one-off. Why had she not taken better precautions?</p><p>She kept her feet still, forced her breathing to even out. With nothing but her knife, clutched between her sweaty hands, she knew that the chances of surviving were slim. It was dark, to add to the chaos, and Clarke had lost sight of Diyoza when the first beast came at them.</p><p>They had scales, making them near impenetrable to her knives. Teeth that cut through skin easily, proved by the wound on her arm that was steadily bleeding.</p><p>If Clarke didn’t move soon, she was going to bleed out. That, or she’d be found because of the scent.</p><p>Moving was hard. She kept a hand to the metal of their current shelter, let it guide her around towards the inside. The moment she stepped foot inside of her home, Clarke knew that their luck had run out.</p><p>The beast was dead, with a knife sticking from its eye-socket, but that wasn’t what made Clarke gag.</p><p>‘I’ve looked better.’ Diyoza croaked out, a lazy smirk crossing her lips as her hand clutched at what was left of her stomach. She was slumped against the wall, propped up on the opposite side to the cradle, like she’d tried to put distance between them.</p><p>Clarke made it to her side, reached out to try and help, although she wasn’t exactly sure what she could do.</p><p>Fingers curled over hers, pressing the warm chain that usually remained around Diyoza’s neck into her hand. Clarke gripped it, looking up to her friend in confusion.</p><p>‘Run.’ Diyoza murmured, before her gaze looked across the room, towards their items.</p><p>The blood continued to trickle out, no matter how much pressure Clarke tried to put on the wound.</p><p>‘Clarke, look at me.’ She ignored her friend, continued to try and press down. If she could get her stomach closed, if she managed to make the stitches, then she could attempt a transfusion to…</p><p>‘You need to run. Take them, and go, before more come.’</p><p>Clarke was a Leader, and she had sworn to herself that she’d protect her people to the very end. Diyoza was one of her people, and she’d failed her.</p><p>‘I’m not leaving you.’ Even to her own ears, she could hear the hesitancy. Clarke felt her chest tighten, the Flame urging her to flee, but she lingered for a moment longer.</p><p>More than that. Diyoza was a friend, the closest thing she’d ever had to a sister.</p><p>‘Live. Get back to your people, Clarke.’ The girl stumbled back, watching as Diyoza nodded her head.</p><p>‘Go.’ She turned to the cart, before realising what Diyoza had meant by “them”.</p><p>Attaching the harness was going to take too long, so she simply gripped the ropes and began to pull. Diyoza coughed wetly, raising the hand that had been covering her stomach to her mouth, before slumping back down.</p><p>Clarke ran. Or, more accurately, she pulled. Her muscles screamed at her to stop, the blood loss from her arm making her woozy, but she had to put distance between her and the bloodshed of their old home.</p><p>Their home had been at the top of a Valley, which gave Clarke the luck of being able to push the sled down the bank before clambering on. Sand sprayed out, covering her thanks to the lack of clothing she was currently wearing, but they couldn’t stop.</p><p>She didn’t stop. Not until the sun began to rise, and she physically could pull the cart no further. Her knees hit the sand, before she rocked back, thumping her head onto the platform next to the drill.</p><p>When she finally convinced herself to rise, it was to lift the metal sheet off of the cradle, glancing inside with her heart hammering away in her chest.</p><p>She’d been wrong, earlier, when she thought that their luck had run out.</p><p>She still had Hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Deserts, endless deserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello!! I shall be updating two chapters today, to say thank you to all those reading :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sand got everywhere. In her eyes, in between her toes, buried into her hair. The clothes provided comfort from the sandstorms, the goggles a useful piece of equipment that shielded her from the sun’s direct glare. Even in full get-up, sand found its way into her boots, burning her toes as she continued to drag the equipment behind her. Over the months since Diyoza’s death, Clarke had dramatically reduced the weight of their equipment, losing all items to build a shelter and praying that the cradle was enough to keep Hope safe during storms.</p><p>Usually, Hope travelled against her chest, wrapped tightly and secured so that she could peek up at Clarke, but had no threat of burning her eyes out with the sands. It meant that the harness for the sled had to be attached first, rubbing at her skin until welts burst free, but there was still no time to stop.</p><p>No time, especially not today, with the dark clouds forming behind them. Praimfaya may have levelled the earth in sand, but there were still mountains and deserts and valleys, still objects that she had to manoeuvre around while protecting the precious cargo at her front. No oceans, which was lucky, considering they’d have to cross the valleys in which they used to stretch out.</p><p>They were running out of formula. It was problematic, because Hope was nowhere near strong enough to rely on just lizards and water. The rations might help her, but with two of them eating the scraps, Clarke would go hungry long before reaching Shallow Valley. According to the Flame, they were currently heading over what used to be the continent of Africa, just reaching the eastern coast.</p><p>The useful part of travelling over sand was that it was easier to pull the sled. She could reach speed just by using the solar-panels hooked to the drill, making a cart that could drive itself for a couple of hours. She usually opted for this during the hottest part of the day, leaving Hope in the cradle and perching on the end of their sled as it travelled at speeds of up to 15 kilometres an hour. Not that time really mattered anymore, she thought, staring down at the child strapped to her chest.</p><p>At ten months old, Hope Diyoza was beginning to get tired of being carried. She had a determination to crawl, to pick things up and try and eat them, endlessly frustrating when she couldn’t go onto the sands until night time.</p><p>Clarke looked back over her shoulder, eyeing up the storm warily. It looked dangerous, far too powerful, and they were nowhere near cover yet. Rather hesitantly, she decided that they might as well use up the solar power that they had, placing Hope into her cradle and climbing aboard their make-shift sled.</p><p>It whirred to life with a clanking sound, held together with bits of tape and fabric that Clarke had desperately procured to keep them running.</p><p>Progress wasn’t much quicker. The sand was thicker than usual, only serving as friction for the sled. It dragged through the sand, moving quicker than Clarke could, so she curled up in an attempt to get some sleep.</p><p>**</p><p>Brell of Trikru sat upon her throne, knowing that no Leader had ever survived three Conclaves before. Not even Lexa, hailed the greatest before Clarke, had achieved such a thing.</p><p>It didn’t mean that Brell held a strong position. In fact, it meant the opposite, with factions in the Village warring between each other while she struggled to maintain power. Fifteen months had passed since the last Commander, seasons stretching and the food supplies dwindling, farms no longer in use as the people rioted.</p><p>Bellamy Blake had finally decided to help her. It came with encouragement from Lexa, according to John Murphy, the only other one that could understand the chip in Bellamy’s head. Sometimes it made him agitated, closed-off and short-tempered, but other times he was manageable.</p><p>Brell’s choice of second was a painful one. She’d lost her lover to Octavia’s reign, but the girl was the only one strong enough to be her Second. Together, they just about managed to maintain order over Shallow Valley.</p><p>She’d grown up hearing stories of being the Commander, but strangely, nobody had ever told her how lonely it was.</p><p>**</p><p>Clarke woke to the feeling of her stomach giving out under her. She vaguely noted that they were falling, that the sled was tipped and they were going down an embankment, faster and faster while the sky above them darkened.</p><p>She went to scream, but what was the point, nobody would hear her.</p><p>Hope’s cradle was what she managed to cling to, curling around it while the air rushed past her, sand spitting and hissing while rain began to fall.</p><p>If they survived this, Clarke would call it a miracle.</p><p>The sled continued its descent, away from the surface and further into the murky depths of what she presumed to be a canyon.</p><p>Falling asleep had not been the best idea.</p><p>When the sled finally stopped, it was just as abrupt as the descent. It hit rock, Clarke’s body going over the top of the sled and hitting the wall with enough speed that she heard something crack. The air from her lungs was gone, choking on dust and sand and blood as she tried to raise her head, tried to reach for Hope’s cradle.</p><p>As her vision blurred, Clarke could have sworn she saw a flame dancing in the distance, heard the vibrations of footsteps approaching.</p><p>**</p><p>This time, waking wasn’t a matter of survival. She blinked back sleep, felt the soft pressure of what could only be a mound of blankets beneath her. Content to curl up, Clarke went to fall back asleep, before noting that her chest was bound.</p><p>Panic came next, but she forced her breathing to even out, very carefully moving her hands to assess the damage. It was bandages, of that she was sure, with a distinct pain coming from her ribs underneath.</p><p>Next was the process of opening her eyes, being greeted with the site of a woven basket against a mud wall. It was open at the top, revealing an empty space where she’d prayed that Hope would be.</p><p>Clarke made it out of the bed, lunging for the very first weapon she could find, which happened to be a bowl. It was full of bloody bandages, presumably from the injuries she’d sustained at the fall, so she tossed them to the ground before walking to the exit of the small room.</p><p>Outside, Clarke saw her first adult human in five months. Dark skin wrapped in clothing like hers, to protect from the sand, talking to yet another person. In fact, the longer she let her eyes adjust to the light of the torches around the passageway, she realised there was a group.</p><p>And one of them was holding her child.</p><p>She must have made a sound, perhaps a growl, raising the bowl and approaching the one holding Hope.</p><p>None of them bore weapons, studied her curiously but didn’t stop her from approaching. The closer Clarke got, the more she realised that these people had been affected by radiation, just as she had. Scarred skin, a couple with missing fingers or extra, implying that they’d had long enough to adapt.</p><p>Hope gurgled, offered out by the woman holding her, and Clarke snatched her up sharply. She searched her for any signs of injury, and upon finding none, she looked to the people around her.</p><p>‘Where the Hell am I?’ She demanded, using her voice for the first time in months, just managing to get the words croaked out.</p><p>This certainly wasn’t Shallow Valley, which meant that there were yet more people alive.</p><p>More people that, like her, had survived Praimfaya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Camel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As promised, the second chapter :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke wanted to hate them. She wanted them to be evil. It was sunk deep into her bones, a need to justify, to distrust and get ready to fight. For those first few weeks, Clarke took everything she possibly could, while keeping her guard up.</p><p>The weeks turned into a month. Hope learned to wobble around on the bottom of the canyon, tiny feet padding over the cooler sands as she gurgled at Clarke and the watching people. It was irony, of a kind, that Clarke had as much communication with her new hosts as Hope did. They provided hand gestures that Clarke watched like a hawk, simple words that she began to echo when she needed something.</p><p>They let her stay in the room that she’d been gifted. They watched her as she forced her body back into training, ignoring the cracks in her ribs and demanding recovery so that she could leave. The Flame drew the most attention, more than one person had tried to touch it, only for Clarke to snatch herself away.</p><p>Nobody protested at her carrying a weapon. Even though they were unarmed, she kept her knives on her, the gun tucked into the back of waistband as she moved through the flame-lit corridors.</p><p>There were at least four hundred people, living in the canyon that had once been uninhabitable. They collected water from the underground streams, grew crops down in the dark by harnessing the small amount of sunlight that reached the bottom. Hundreds of tunnels ran along the sides, all the way to the surface, and that would be the path that Clarke took when she finally had to leave.</p><p>She didn’t leave. Not in the first month, and she blamed it on her healing ribs. Once the bruising had faded, and she could breathe without pain echoing the movement, she should have left.</p><p>But here, down in the dark, Hope was learning to live. She was waddling after Clarke, making grabby hands and garbling nonsense that she listened to long into the night.</p><p>Clarke Griffin had been 24 when she first took on her role as Commander of Shallow Valley. 25, when she’d decided to take the Eligius III ship down into the sands with her in an escape pod, no more than a couple of miles from the devastation.</p><p>She was approaching twenty-six now, but she felt far older. The days had blurred, but she kept count by carving the sled, which stayed in the bottom of the Valley with them. After all, she had Hope’s progress to write down, to honour her Mother.</p><p>Diyoza told her to get back to the Valley. No, Diyoza had addressed the Flame on that fateful night, knowing Clarke’s heart would call for her to stay.</p><p>
  <em>‘Take them, and go, before more come…’ </em>
</p><p>Diyoza had known that Clarke couldn’t leave her behind. The Flame had made the decision for her, taking over where she had failed, and it had brought them here. To a place where Hope was safe, where she was growing.</p><p>She would get back to the Valley. Of that, there was no doubt. But Clarke didn’t need to rush, didn’t need to put Hope in danger just because she was impatient.</p><p>Besides, she was sure that Brell had perfect control over the Valley.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Chakula! Chakula!’ Clarke snorted with laughter, ignoring the protests from Hope as she adamantly stomped her foot on the ground. Around them, the Mothers of the Valley smiled dotingly at her, the men watching as Clarke continued her lesson.</p><p>‘Hapana.’ She stated, kindly, watching as Hope fell silent. At least she was patient, Clarke mused, slowly gesturing for the girl to try again.</p><p>Her frown was adorable, tiny hands slowly holding herself up as she pressed an ear down to the sands. A moment passed, in which Clarke wondered if she was struggling, before the girl grinned. Her fingers reached for the dagger, wrapping around in a clear imitation of what Clarke would do, before she brought it down.</p><p>Hope did not need to chant for food, because she had the ability to find it herself.</p><p>Unlike the first eight times they had tried this today, this hit had been a success. Clarke watched as the dagger was drawn back, the lizard stuck on the end.</p><p>‘Chakula.’ Food, in the language of the people that had been their gracious host over the past nineteen months. A three-year-old Hope had picked up words of English, Swahili and Trig, mixing them whenever she wanted something.</p><p>‘Mjusi.’ She corrected, the word for lizard, before repeating it in the other two languages. Hope echoed it, before Clarke guided her over to the fire to cook her catch. The girl was getting better at mimicking Clarke’s actions, and with any luck, she’d be able to leave the Valley for longer stretches soon.</p><p>Clarke wanted them to leave before Hope’s next birthday. It would take them a good year to reach the Valley, even with Hope at an age where she could walk for herself.</p><p>Her daughter chewed down on the lizard, chatting with another child like she belonged here. As much as Clarke felt bad, she knew that Hope would understand. The girl had seen the desert, had seen what was outside.</p><p>‘Mama?’ She glanced over, found Hope looking up at her with the Lizard’s tail hanging from her mouth.</p><p>‘I told you it Lizard was an appropriate name.’ Clarke muttered under her breath, feeling the Flame in her chest burn brighter at the mention of her friend.</p><p>**</p><p>‘And this… technology? It works?’ Clarke pulled back from the machine, before wiping the sweat that beaded her brow. It was a sticky heat today, putting most of the Villagers into their huts. Hope was being looked after by Afiya, which left Clarke to repair the drill, ready for their departure.</p><p>‘It’ll predict the storms, and guide us to lower or higher altitudes to avoid them.’ She spoke first in her native tongue, before patching pieces together in the language of the Canyon. It was similar to the language she’d read about on the Ark, ten years prior, but it had subtle differences. Nothing at notable at Trig, she mused, taking the rag that was offered out and dragging it across her forehead.</p><p>‘Are you sure you don’t mind giving us such expensive items?’ Clarke didn’t want to take anything from these people. She’d worked hard to repay her time here, hunting for the group, teaching them about the world outside. She’d parted with some of her most valuable medicines, accepting their herbal remedies in return.</p><p>Afiya, the woman that looked after Hope while Clarke was busy, was the one that commented on Clarke’s sickness. They called it “Kuumwa kwa umri”, the Bite of Age. It wasn’t just limited to older people, though. Afiya told her that the founders of their Canyon Village, the ones that had survived Praimfaya, were the ones that suffered the greatest. It wasn’t a sickness of radiation, because that would have killed.</p><p>It was the burden that came with stress. Clarke could understand that, especially now that she had to fight for someone’s life even more than her own. Hope Elizabeth (Lizard) Diyoza was the next generation, was like Clarke’s own daughter. She’d never aim to replace Charmaine, told stories to the young girl of the woman that had been her Mother, but it was clear that Hope believed she could have two Moms.</p><p>‘For all you have done, Clarke, it is a small gift.’ Clarke would protest further, but the thought of having assistance on their journey was appreciated. The two Camels were unexpected, but a welcome accompany to the items that had been packed.</p><p>‘Then I thank you, for your hospitality.’ She paused, wondering if any phrase could sum up just how much she owed them.</p><p>In the end, she settled for the words that had best worked for Lexa.</p><p>‘May we meet again.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Guess Who's Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back again ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I hate camels.’</p><p>Deep breathing was, by far, the most effective way to deal with children. Well, one in particular.</p><p>‘They stink.’</p><p>Why exactly had Clarke taught her that word? Everything stunk, according to Hope.</p><p>‘Like you when you don’t have a bath.’</p><p>Clarke sighed, exasperated, and looked over to her daughter. Hope grinned at the attention, leaning back and swinging her legs back and forth as the camel continued to trek the distance remaining.</p><p>‘In case you haven’t noticed, Hope, there aren’t exactly many baths in the desert.’ Sarcasm was something that the girl had learned from her, clearly, because Hope’s smirk was almost a mirror to her own.</p><p>God, she couldn’t wait for Hope to meet other people. It had been just the two of them for too long, the girl needed to learn to socialise. Maybe she’d get along with Laelynn, they were less than a year apart in age. Dilli would be the next oldest, she thought, then wondered if Kane would mind if she slipped Hope into one of his classes.</p><p>She was starting to think of the Valley again. Thoughts of warm showers, of long walks in the evening, the varied foods and the people. She wondered if the Flame had told Bellamy she was alive, or if her arrival would be a surprise.</p><p>No, surely they had to realise that Clarke would try and get back to them, if she was alive. That, somehow, death didn’t stick to her.</p><p>How would she explain her daughter? Clarke glanced back to where Hope was chatting to Nelson, the Camel that Clarke had protested against naming. After all, if times were tough, then they’d have to eat him.</p><p>Shaw might know. He had to suspect that Diyoza had been pregnant, that there was a reason Charmaine had been stockpiling baby formula.</p><p>A yelp broke her from her daydreaming, watching in horror as Hope tumbled from the back of Nelson and hit the sand. Clarke was there a split second later, gathering up the girl as she bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to cry.</p><p>Hope could act far more advanced than her age sometimes, until Clarke remembered the girl was only just turning five. She soothed her gently, rocking the girl against her chest while running fingers through her sandy hair.</p><p>‘Are you hurt?’ She murmured, Hope’s fingers tracing over the raised veins around the Flame.</p><p>‘I think I cut my leg.’ She had, a tiny nick from the saddle on Nelson. Clarke hummed, ripping a bit of fabric to wrap around it quickly.</p><p>‘There, all better.’ The girl blinked up, before giving her a toothy smile.</p><p>‘Thanks, Mama.’ Yes, she thought, Hope would benefit from being with children her own age.</p><p>**</p><p>The wind howled over them, Nelson and Alice (after the infuriating song that Clarke should not have taught Hope) providing a barricade to the sands. Their blankets were pinned down, the drilling machine being used as a weight while Clarke made a perfect mattress for Hope to sleep on. The girl was asleep, face forming a frown while she dreamt the storm away.</p><p>Clarke was getting sick again. It happened, sometimes, when she had to give most of her rations across to Hope. Her brain would lag to the standard of her body, frail and struggling to keep up with another five years living in a world largely uninhabited. After Praimfaya, she’d been alone, but at least she’d had access to some sort of food.</p><p>She longed for the radio. Without it, Clarke was stuck talking to Hope, but she couldn’t tell her about all the bad things. Stories of her Aunt Octavia, of her Uncle Murphy. Occasionally of Abby, if Clarke could bear to whisper the name.</p><p>When Clarke needed someone to talk to, she waited until Hope was asleep. She’d reach for the Flame, would think back to the time inside her head when Sheidheda had tried to kill her. Each of those that she’d lost had a room, so now Abby would too, as would Diyoza. Was Charmaine watching her? Did the Flame try and replicate what the woman was, told her that Clarke had kept her promise to take Hope home?</p><p>**</p><p>Three factions, each barricading themselves from the others. Brell shouted orders to Miller and Murphy, desperate to get the rest of the Desert Clan to fall into line. Even with the Councillors trying to aid her, bloodshed seemed to follow, and Brell was exhausted.</p><p>Midday came, the sun streaking over the Valley while the factions continued to try and gain land. It was a pointless fight, there was nothing to win by war, but the unsteady politics in the Village had caused chaos.</p><p>It wasn’t until the horn blared that the Village crept out from behind their barriers, stumbling to the Well to try and figure out why someone had sounded the alarm. It was a system rigged by Raven and Monty, to alert the Village to external threat.</p><p>Brell paced out, ignoring the glares she received from the other factions, looking to the Guards’ tower and waiting for their report.</p><p>‘Creatures! Creatures in the desert!’</p><p>Trust it to take creatures to unite the Village. Weapons were plucked from houses, people marching behind Brell for once on their way to the border. The Guards towers were lit, beacons that guided the way to the edge of their Valley.</p><p>Sure enough, two large creatures were plodding towards them. They were carrying something, she realised, narrowing her eyes on the blurry objects.</p><p>‘Is that a… camel?’ Octavia’s word was unfamiliar to Brell, but when Kane agreed, she realised it must have been an old-world thing. She reached for a weapon, but John Murphy halted her sharply.</p><p>‘Look.’</p><p>For the first time in four years, the Panthers of Shallow Valley emerged. They stalked out of the undergrowth, ignoring the humans entirely and tracking out into the sands, bodies low like they were trying to judge the oncoming threat.</p><p>‘There’s a person!’ Penn shouted, weapons being raised, but Brell waited.</p><p>Waited, and watched in confusion as one of the Panthers started bounding towards the human. She wasn’t inclined to save them, just waited for the person to be attacked, only to watch in confusion as they opened out their arms.</p><p>They were too far away to hear whatever the person said, only a faint echo of sound as the Panther pounced, the two rolling to the sand.</p><p>Not attacking, no, bonding.</p><p>‘Fuck.’ Murphy’s word was echoed by her thoughts, watching as the Village came to the same realisation as Brell.</p><p>‘That’s no stranger.’ Echo pointed out, the faintest trace of a smile flickering over her lips.</p><p>‘Clarke.’</p><p>**</p><p>Clarke laughed, letting the Panther lick at the fabric on her face until she was forced to strip it off. With her face finally visible, she heard the murmurings from the people increase, guiding Nelson and Alice closer to her people. Her Village, her <em>home.</em></p><p>‘Graun! Woda!’ The two newer pack-members were next, thoroughly excited to see Clarke once again. Kappa and Kepplei were content to wait, before coming across and nipping at her affectionately, demanding attention.</p><p>There were three younger Cubs, waiting patiently behind Osleya, clearly unsure of their position.</p><p>‘Oh, Osleya, they’re gorgeous! Come here sweethearts.’ They did so, hesitantly, waiting till Osleya nudged them until fully giving into Clarke’s ministrations.</p><p>While she greeted her Pride, the Village slowly moved closer. She finally rose up out of the sand, looking to the faces of those that she’d left.</p><p>‘No welcome home party?’ She teased, rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly and waiting.</p><p>Raven came first. Stormed forward, before slapping her right across the face. She’d expected that, rubbed her jaw slightly before stumbling when she was wrapped up in a hug.</p><p>Octavia came next. Harper, then Emori and Echo, before Josh and Liam were by her side. She let each hug her, laughing when Murphy just offered a smile. She ignored it, of course, wrapping her arms around his neck and waiting till he hugged her back to step back.</p><p>Bellamy was just blinking.</p><p>‘Bellamy?’ She wouldn’t push him, not if he didn’t want to be pushed.</p><p>‘Clarke.’ One word, and that was all it took for Clarke to bury herself against his chest, smiling when his arms wrapped around her.</p><p>Kane hugged her last, and she relaxed into the touch before glancing to Brell.</p><p>‘Welcome home, Commander.’</p><p>Clarke had expected to lose the title. She waited for someone to argue, but the Village didn’t, so she pulled Brell in as well. The title could come later, after food and a shower and hugs from those she’d missed so much.</p><p>‘What… how? Where were you? What happened!’ Questions buzzed around her ears, while Osleya continued to lick at her fingers, but Clarke had priorities.</p><p>‘Wait.’ She jogged back to Nelson, soothing the Camel that didn’t seem impressed by the Panthers.</p><p>Offering out her arms to Hope, her daughter slowly dismounted, peeking out from behind Clarke’s legs as she looked back to her friends.</p><p>If there hadn’t been confusion, there definitely was now.</p><p>‘Hope, I’d like to welcome you to Shallow Valley. Guys, this is Hope,’ She paused, threading fingers into Hope’s dark hair,</p><p>‘My daughter.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. More Lizards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope gets to meet the gang, and Clarke's Pantherkru make a special appearance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope followed her second Mother curiously, watching the way that eyes trailed after them. In the stories she’d heard of Shallow Valley, none of them had mentioned that her Mom was the Leader of the people, yet they bowed before her now. The buildings were tall, stretching up above the canopy, and she shifted in her stance to allow for the fact that she had smuggled a small creature with her. If her Mom had noticed the Lizard, she said nothing of it, guiding Hope to a tiled-building.</p><p>‘Showers. Get cleaned up, I’ll find some clothes.’ She did as told, managing to figure out how the water worked and scrubbing away the sand. Some soaps had been left behind, smelling far nicer than the things they had back in the Canyon, so she lathered up before rinsing.</p><p>By the time she was done, her Mom had also cleaned. Her Heart was on display, the tiny blue chip glowing as she towelled her hair dry. It was far longer than it had been in the Valley, almost hitting her hips, and Hope would have reached up for it had she not been picking the lizard back up.</p><p>‘You and your pets.’ Her Mom grumbled, but her eyes were too busy staring towards the exit.</p><p>The stories didn’t do the Village justice. It was swarming with people, each of them crowding over each other to stare. Clarke walked with her head held high, either unaware of the way people watched, or uncaring. Either way, Hope copied the action, moving towards a hearth.</p><p>Food. She spotted a man eating what looked to be some sort of meat, chewing on it casually while a woman beside him scowled.</p><p>‘Eat with your mouth shut, John.’ Hope could barely conceal her excitement, she knew this man! Her Uncle Murphy, the one that Clarke spoke of with such a fond smile.</p><p>‘Would you mind watching Hope for a minute? I’m going to try and find Brell.’ Clarke’s hand guided her towards the dark-haired man, the one that Hope presumed was Bellamy. He watched her with such confusion, a mixture of emotions that Hope recognised from the Canyon. It happened between people in love, according to her Mom and her Aunt Afiya.</p><p>‘Sure.’ John grumbled around a mouthful, Hope moving to perch on one of the seats. Clarke beamed, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.</p><p><em>‘</em>Kaa Hapa<em>.’ </em>Her Mom used the no-nonsense tone, so Hope dutifully stayed put, looking around the fire at the others.</p><p>‘So, Hope.’ A woman began, with a friendly smile that looked slightly forced. It was the person that had hit her Mom, so Hope was a little wary.</p><p>‘You and Clarke travelled through the desert together?’ Raven, that was what her Mom called her. She described how clever she was, how brilliant her mind could be. That she had saved the people of Shallow Valley on multiple times, and that Hope was always to listen to her.</p><p>‘We lived in the Canyon, but Mama said we had to come home.’ She glanced around, noted that each of them were eating, so she reached for the lizard she’d kept stashed away.</p><p>The person beside her, an older man with greying hair, jumped slightly when it ran up onto Hope’s thigh.</p><p>‘Canyon?’ One person asked, the woman next to John.</p><p>‘Mama?’ Bellamy looked confused, but he was hit in the arm in the next moment by another girl. She had pretty hair, Hope thought, and a resemblance that must mean she was Octavia.</p><p>‘Is that a friend of yours?’ Octavia nodded to the lizard, while Hope grinned up at her.</p><p>‘S’names Lizard, like mine!’ A few baffled faces, but Hope was too preoccupied with watching her Lizard.</p><p>‘Are you hungry, Hope?’ The older man asked, with a kind smile that she trusted. She was rather hungry, but she knew that in the Canyon, there was an order that people ate in. Those with higher up positions first, and then the children. Her Mama ate last, always making sure to feed her plenty.</p><p>‘Am I allowed yet?’ She politely asked, placing her hands on her lap like Clarke had taught her.</p><p>They seemed startled, heads turning to each other like they hadn’t expected the question, before the old man was giving her an encouraging smile.</p><p>‘You’re always allowed. Whenever you’re hungry, you simply have to ask, and we’ll get you some food.’ That seemed like a waste, her Mom had always been stricter with rations.</p><p>‘I make my own food.’ Hope said proudly, but she had the approval of the circle, so she reached down for the knife tucked in her belt.</p><p>It was small, one that her Mom had taught her to use to hunt. She stabbed the Lizard, making sure to avoid hitting it in the juicy parts, before offering the dagger to the fire.</p><p>‘Well, that’s certainly one way of doing it.’ A voice grumbled, John, and Hope beamed.</p><p>‘Mr Murphy, can I be part of the cockroaches? Mama always said I’d have to ask you.’ His eyes widened, fingers dropping whatever he’d been eating, before he quickly shut his mouth.</p><p>‘Sure, Hope.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘I’ll figure it out in the morning.’ Clarke finally agreed, turning away from Brell and scanning the scene for her daughter. She had stayed put, as told, and was currently chewing on what Clarke presumed was the Lizard from earlier.</p><p>‘Clarke, I missed you. We all did.’ Brell softened her tone, until it almost brought tears to Clarke’s eyes. They hugged, before Brell was guiding her back towards the fire.</p><p>She’d only been back for half a day, but already there were problems to deal with. Shallow Valley had split into factions, and Clarke would need to unify them before she could settle on her throne. The thought preoccupied her, before Hope’s familiar babble snapped her out of her mind.</p><p>‘n’ Mama dropped the drill, and water sprayed everywhere.’ She made a gesture with both hands, leaving the knife on her lap with the half-eaten Lizard.</p><p>‘What are you saying, Hope?’ Clarke sat beside her daughter, smiling down at her when Hope’s toothy smirk was thrown back.</p><p>‘The only time you had a shower in the desert.’ She teased, before jutting her chin out in a move that Clarke knew she did whenever she was trying to be sarcastic. Instead of replying, she just rolled her eyes, nudging her thigh.</p><p>‘Eat up. It’ll get cold.’ Hope took another bite, loud chews that were pleasing to hear. Finally, there would be enough food for the both of them, and she wouldn’t have to worry about her daughter going hungry.</p><p>‘Are you hungry, Clarke?’ Kane asked, ready to get her a plate, but Hope was quicker.</p><p>She offered out the last part of the Lizard, the most disgusting part, with a look of happiness on her face. Of course, out in the sands, they’d share meals. Hope might even think that she was providing for her.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ She took the bite, then wiped the dagger down, before offering it back to her daughter.</p><p>‘So, you met other people in the sand?’ Echo began, and Clarke launched into a description of the Canyon.</p><p>‘The walls stretched back up to the surface,’</p><p>‘I tried climbing them, but Mama said no.’</p><p>‘With at least three hundred people. Maybe more. It was very organised,’</p><p>‘I had my Aunt Afiya!’</p><p>‘and they were kind enough to help me raise Hope.’ Clarke looked to where Hope was telling a very confused Joshua about her Aunt, the young man nodding at the appropriate parts of the story.</p><p>Brell took a seat, a plate in her hand, and Clarke noted the tension between her and Bellamy. Clearly, her time away had not been easy for the two of them.</p><p>‘As big as a scaler?’ Joshua questioned, looking to Clarke for confirmation.</p><p>‘The scary creatures that hurt Mama.’ Hope nodded solemnly, pointing back to Clarke’s arm.</p><p>Right, the scar from the sick-scaled reptiles that had never healed properly.</p><p>‘They sound dangerous.’ Bellamy remarked, voice slightly cold, looking at Clarke directly while she tried not to flinch.</p><p>‘They killed my other Mom.’ Hope frowned, brow furrowing as she took a moment to try and identify the feeling of loss.</p><p>She’d never known Diyoza, but Hope grew like her more and more everyday.</p><p>‘Your other Mom?’ Kane looked up to Clarke, and the woman realised that they presumed Clarke and another woman had adopted the child together.</p><p>‘Diyoza.’ Clarke croaked out, ducking her head away from the scrutiny.</p><p>It was easy to talk to Hope about her Mom, but admitting that she’d left her only friend behind to the others?</p><p>‘She died when I was five,’ she held up four fingers, then quickly corrected herself, ‘Months old. Mama looked after me then.’ Hope was waiting for Clarke’s approval, which came in the form of her wrapping an arm around her daughter. The girl snuggled up, hand skirting out to reach for the Flame.</p><p>‘That’s new.’ Murphy drawled, flicking his gaze to the Flame, then looking back to Clarke.</p><p>‘S’my Mom’s heart.’ Hope told them, tapping the blue chip thoughtfully.</p><p>‘It saved my life.’ Clarke told them, then halted.</p><p>‘Both our lives.’ She amended, threading fingers into Hope’s hair.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Sleep.’</p><p>‘But I don’t want to! What if Nelson gets lonely? Or Alice? Can’t we bring them closer, Mama.’ Quite a few people looked amused as they walked back towards their homes, leaving Clarke to try and convince her daughter to come to the blankets she’d piled down by one of the fires.</p><p>Her nest, according to Octavia, hadn’t been touched since she left, apart from being cleaned. It didn’t mean Clarke was ready to walk back in.</p><p>‘Hope…’</p><p>‘Mama.’ She stated, crossed her arms and stomped her foot in a ridiculous manner. Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, felt a headache forming that had nothing to do with her daughter.</p><p>‘Go to bed, or I’ll make you sleep inside the building.’ Hope glanced over to the Church, then back to the stars.</p><p>‘Fine.’ She huffed, before heading to the blankets. A couple of passers-by tutted, rolling their eyes at the sight, clearly intrigued by Hope’s stubbornness.</p><p>Clarke waited for her to stop shifting, before scanning the clearing. It was relatively empty, save for a couple of people milling around. The Guards were on watch, there were very few threats that could come for them.</p><p>Then she remembered how she’d thought that about Isla, and her stomach twisted.</p><p>She took the gun out of the back of her belt, placing it down on the log beside her.</p><p>‘Mama?’ Hope peeked out from under, but Clarke just settled back.</p><p>‘Rest, Hope. I’ll keep watch.’</p><p>The night trickled on, the Guards changing rotation. Miller paused, giving her a nod as he walked past, while Clarke caught sight of Adrian leaving Octavia’s building. There was laughter in the distance, before it quietened down again.</p><p>She didn’t move far. Just to stoke up some of the fires, before walking to the smoking house to see how the stocks were doing.</p><p>Returning to Hope’s side, she was amused to find her Panthers had crept back out of the undergrowth. Osleya sat proudly, nudging her three Cubs around Hope to keep her daughter protected.</p><p>‘Do you want me to name them, Osleya?’ She questioned, watching as Kappa nudged Woda’s hip. Another romance, perhaps?</p><p>‘I learned a language, out in the desert.’ She told her (secretly favourite) panther, letting Osleya lay her head in Clarke’s lap as she stroked through the fur.</p><p>‘I name this one Tufani, meaning storm.’ The first cub glanced up as Clarke named him, cocking his head to the side while she admired him.</p><p>‘This one will be Tasa, after the barren landscape that we emerged from.’ She halted, finally glancing to the smallest cub.</p><p>Just like Osleya had been, this one had a twinkle in the eye that Clarke identified as mischief.</p><p>‘I name her Kion, a nickname for a Leader of her people.’ If Osleya understood the reference back to Seda, to Clarke’s teacher and guide, she made no symbol of it.</p><p>But Clarke knew, and hoped that Seda was pleased of her namesake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay my lovelies, another chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patience. It was one of the lessons Clarke had taught Hope, that everything would happen if they waited long enough for it.</p><p>If her daughter was watching, she wanted to make sure that she didn’t let her down.</p><p>Keeping her eyes closed, she let her right leg fall back slightly, balancing her bodyweight while her fingers tightened around the wooden pole in her hands. In the desert, patience had been a thing that was needed to survive. If she left a site to early, then she might miss the water source that would keep them alive.</p><p>Now, her actions had a different meaning.</p><p>Training was important to her, always had been. If she was to become the Commander once again, she needed to ascend to the position, to be able to defend it like she always had done.</p><p>A deep breath, cutting the air with the pole as she moved it back gradually, testing her balance as her bare feet gripped the soil. It was a different texture to sand, required a deeper concentration.</p><p>When she finally opened her eyes, it was to meet Osleya’s gaze, confirming she was ready for the attack. The Leader of the Pride gave an audible sign to the rest of her Panthers, while Clarke prepared for the advance.</p><p>Kepplei came first. He worked in unison with his brother, Kappa, who yelped when Clarke’s staff batted one of the paws away. This was what she’d missed, out in the desert, the benefit of having creatures that could read her so perfectly.</p><p>Woda came next, her attack calculated and determined. Graun skirted around her back, lunging for her blind-spots, but Clarke had predicted such a move. She ducked the oncoming swipe, narrowly managing to keep her balance when Kepplei knocked one of her legs out from under her.</p><p>It was a quick-paced fight, nothing like the people of the Canyon. They may have trained her in how to fight with a staff, rather than a sword, but they would never have been able to keep up with a Pride of Panthers. Clarke had the advantage of knowing how they fought, of being able to predict their movements before they made them, until she turned to the new Cubs.</p><p>Tufani took the lead of the trio, full of aggression and claws that weren’t fully retracted. Osleya barked a warning to her son, but Clarke didn’t care much, she didn’t plan on letting them get close enough to do damage. Tasa was taken down first, two well-placed hits to the shoulders sending him rolling, before Clarke gripped the staff with both hands and muscled Tufani out of the way.</p><p>Kion went to defend her brother, growling and yapping in a playful manner as she lunged. Like Osleya, when she was a Cub, Kion was full of an untrained potential that Clarke would have to shape during their upcoming hunts.</p><p>When Clarke finally turned to the new leader of the Pride, Osleya looked amused. She moved from her position at sitting on the sidelines, stalking across in a clear invitation of a fight. Clarke paused, before driving her staff into the ground, deciding she did not need it to be able to defend herself from her Cub.</p><p>There were people watching, she realised. Most had been focusing on destroying the remaining barriers from the factions that Brell had described, clearly worried that Clarke wouldn’t be impressed. They were right, when she called the meeting at midday, she’d make it clear that Wonkru was nothing if not a unity.</p><p>Osleya didn’t retract her claws. They were dangerous, slicing at the softer parts of her skin, and Clarke snarled in response when they both went tumbling to the ground. Where her Panther had the ability of four legs, Clarke only had two. Useful, for kicking at the soft belly of Osleya and sending her back, while Clarke rolled in the dirt and dug her nails down for balance.</p><p>She was glad she’d opted for braiding her hair back, before pinning it tightly. It had grown rather long, useful in protecting her neck and face from the desert-sun, less useful when she needed to be able to see.</p><p>Osleya sprinted, with Clarke copying, clashing in the middle. The Panther rose up to swipe with both paws, which was a certain advantage for Clarke. Kicking out Osleya’s back leg, she rolled them into the ground, pinning the second paw before it could connect. The teeth were dangerous, snapping and snarling at her to try and assert dominance. It was accompanied by a roar, the other Panthers bowing low to submit, but Clarke did not.</p><p>She growled back in response, not quite sure why she’d done it so loudly, but pleased when Osleya tilted her head to the side in submission.</p><p>Grinning, she rolled back to her feet, dusting herself down before smiling to her Cub. Osleya nudged at her thigh, licking her fingers briefly before wandering back towards her Pride.</p><p>**</p><p>‘She can’t keep doing this.’ Bellamy snapped, before slumping down against the tree in exhaustion.</p><p>Clarke was back.</p><p>He’d never admit it to anyone, but he’d given up hope. He’d seen Clarke survive a great many things, cheat death over and over, but he’d heard the explosion of the ship. Had seen it, briefly, when it entered the atmosphere as a burning wreckage of her actions. Clarke had saved her people, but she’d left him, and he hadn’t ever recovered.</p><p>‘Clarke did what any leader should have done.’ Lexa remarked, picking at the dirt beneath her nails with a dagger. Bellamy flicked his gaze up to her, taking in the way her shoulders were tense, her face void of any emotion.</p><p>When she’d been alive, Lexa rarely showed any form of affection, not when others were around. He knew that couldn’t always be the case, Clarke had been proof of that. Now, Lexa looked just as hurt as Bellamy felt, probably because of the fact she could no longer talk to Clarke.</p><p>That would change, Clarke had already asked to borrow Raven’s equipment to update the Flame and fix the damage.</p><p>‘You didn’t agree.’ He pointed out, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Clarke was back, and she was healthy. Well, healthier than she could have been. She didn’t look much older, save for a slight crease at the corner of her eyes when she smiled. Bellamy hadn’t dared to speak to her yet, not alone, because he knew that his heart would betray him.</p><p>‘I spoke out of affection, rather than as a Commander.’ Lexa looked uncomfortable at her admittance, quickly turning her attention back to the dagger to save her appearance.</p><p>Bellamy knew why she’d done it. Clarke had saved them, again, and maybe even thought she deserved to pay such a price for what happened to Abby. But she didn’t. She could be happy, Bellamy wanted her to be happy.</p><p>‘What if she does it again?’ If he let his heart get attached, welcomed her back like he wanted to, then surely he would lose everything when she did something dangerous again.</p><p>‘You love Clarke for who she is. Part of her will always be sacrificial.’ Lexa was right, as usual. Bellamy rolled his eyes, before Lexa’s head snapped towards a sound of rustling in the undergrowth. Reaching for the gun at his side, he slowly rose up, aiming in the direction of the sound.</p><p>‘Mr Bellamy, Sir?’ He jumped, swearing under his breath before putting the gun back in his belt.</p><p>‘You shouldn’t sneak up, Hope, I could have hurt you.’ Her head cocked to the side, looking at the hand that had just returned the gun, before she smiled up at him.</p><p>This was another new thing. Clarke had come back with a daughter, a girl that clearly meant everything to Clarke.</p><p>‘Sorry.’ She chimed, while Bellamy noted that Lexa was studying the girl.</p><p>‘It’s okay, just be more… careful. What can I do for you?’ He’d never been very good with children, Octavia being the exception to the rule. Still, Hope didn’t seem to mind, shifting awkwardly before speaking.</p><p>‘Mama told me to find someone to stay with while she talks to the Village.’</p><p>And she’d come to him? Bellamy paused, before deciding that he couldn’t just leave her out here.</p><p>Plus, she was Clarke’s daughter. That was enough for him, he thought, offering out his hand to the girl and jumping when she bounded over to take it.</p><p>‘Thank you, Mr Bellamy.’</p><p>‘Bellamy’s fine, Hope.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘Shouldn’t we have a Conclave?’ The question came, unsurprisingly, from a member of the Canadance Nation. Clarke turned slowly, trying not to appear too threatening as she sized up to the man.</p><p>The Village had gathered, most happy to see Brell hand across the leadership back to Clarke.</p><p>‘Do you have a more suitable candidate?’ Clarke questioned, noting the way that the people around him casually tried to move away. Realising he was quite alone, the man quickly began to stammer, muttering out how he didn’t.</p><p>‘If the Council requests a Conclave, then I would be more than happy to fight.’ She wouldn’t, not really. The last Conclave had been bad enough, remembering the way that she’d lost Afra.</p><p>‘Trikru stands by Reina.’ Penn remarked, before the other Councillors echoed the words. She smiled, turning her gaze between them, before nodding to Brell.</p><p>‘The barriers will be taken down by nightfall, with each of the Clans ready for inspection by morning.’ A lot of murmuring appreciation, while Clarke tried to settle back into leadership.</p><p>She was surprised by how much it suited her, considering the Flame was currently not working.</p><p>‘Long live Reina kom Heda.’ She didn’t have to turn to know who had said it, but she did, looking across to Murphy as the Shallow Valley occupants echoed the chant.</p><p>‘Reina kom Heda!’ She flashed a smile to him, knowing she had a lot of apologies to make.</p><p>But, for now, she would work for peace.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Why are we being quiet?’ Hope questioned, while Clarke kept her head bowed.</p><p>‘It’s a sign of respect.’ She murmured back, still on one knee with her sword driven into the dirt in front of her.</p><p>‘Okay.’ Hope copied her actions, placing the dagger into the dirt and staring at the stone in front.</p><p>Not many got a burial, especially when burning was more common. But the memorial had been Clarke’s idea, to remember all those lost. Little crosses and stones littered the graveyard, each one a personal reminder of the people she’d failed to save.</p><p>‘Who was she?’ Hope then said, clearly incapable of being silent for long periods of time.</p><p>‘Her name was Isla.’ Clarke stated, looking up at the stone.</p><p>‘And she died?’ Hope reached out, curious fingers skirting over the cool surface.</p><p>‘I was supposed to protect her. She… I was training her to be my second.’ Hope seemed satisfied with the answer, going back to being silent until Clarke rose up.</p><p>She sheathed the sword, before noting that Hope lingered.</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’</p><p>‘Could I bring her a flower?’ Clarke cleared her throat, tried to ignore the lump forming as she ruffled Hope’s hair.</p><p>‘Of course. We could even make one for your Mum, if you’d like.’ One thing was for sure, nobody would ever touch Hope.</p><p>Not as long as Clarke lived.</p><p>**</p><p>Each child murmured her title as they left, heads bowed although she could see the way their eyes lingered, curiosity and excitement and all the things she recognised in Hope’s eyes.</p><p>‘Clarke.’ Kane greeted, sounding slightly surprised. She smiled, waiting until the last child had left before moving towards the front of the classroom.</p><p>‘Kane. You’ve really made a place for them.’ She looked around the room, lingering on the drawings on the wall.</p><p>Laelynn’s name was at the bottom of one, and Clarke reminded herself to go and see the girl.</p><p>‘Thank you. Teaching them is much easier than dealing with you lot on the Ark.’ She chuckled, knowing that the lessons for the delinquents had never been easy. She hadn’t been allowed to take part, considering she was in isolation, but Octavia had told her what had happened.</p><p>‘I was wondering if I could ask for a favour?’ Clarke traced one of the drawings, before looking back to Kane. He looked surprised, perched upon the desk before nodding.</p><p>‘Hope’s never really been to a school before, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind adding her to your class?’ She’d been worrying about it last night, while tucking Hope into bed in the Church. The tiny room that had been a pantry proved to be a good bedroom, cool enough for her to sleep in, while giving her some privacy.</p><p>‘Of course! She’s clearly quite advanced for her age.’ Clarke fought the pride that came with the sentence, puffing out her chest slightly as she thought of her daughter.</p><p>‘She doesn’t know much about life before we were sent to the ground.’ Mostly because the Ark had been a complicated thing to try and explain, plus it led Clarke to think about her Mom and Dad.</p><p>‘I’d be more than happy to have her, if you’d bring her along in the morning.’</p><p>Maybe she would live up to Diyoza’s dreams for her daughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sad ending, or happy ending? I have two planned out, but I'm not sure which to choose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's meddling with the Flame, and Hope's learning from Bellamy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Clarke.’</p><p>‘Lexa.’ It had been a while since the voices in her head spoke back. Clarke drew back one of her hands, leaving the keyboard untouched as she looked across to where the old Commander stood.</p><p>‘It’s been a while.’ She joked, flicking her gaze to the coding on the screen, then back to Lexa.</p><p>The Flame didn’t just have to be a Leadership programme anymore. The Flame could make sure that everyone lived, that everyone had a chance at a happy life. It worked on an idea of consciousness, something that she’d had a long time to think about on her time in the Desert.</p><p>‘You’re altering the Flame.’ Lexa looked curious, tilting her head to study the numbers flashing across the screen.</p><p>‘What if I could save everyone?’ Clarke knew how it sounded, a sentence that anybody would laugh at. They’d point out she’d killed far too many people to only just care if everyone survived, she could remember the way they looked at her after Mount Weather.</p><p>‘It’s not possible.’ Lexa stated, but her voice gave her away. She was hoping, just as Clarke was, that they could do something.</p><p>‘One mindspace, somewhere safe.’</p><p>‘Like the City of Light?’ She questioned, Clarke shaking her head.</p><p>‘A safe space. When people die, their consciousness is uploaded, to remain preserved. History.’ She reached for one of the wires at her chest, twisting it slightly to better the connection. She shuddered, ignored the black blood that bubbled up from the open cuts she’d had to make to connect the Flame to the monitor.</p><p>‘You can’t save everybody.’ Lexa remarked, a phrase that had the new Commander smiling slowly.</p><p>‘I can save my people.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘I learned that we shouldn’t eat Lizards.’ Hope told her very matter-of-factly, while Octavia tried to hide her laughter. Clarke just smiled, ruffling her hair.</p><p>‘We can eat better things, here in the Valley.’ Kane would have his work cut out trying to convince Hope not to eat the lizards, Clarke thought, finishing off her own plate of food.</p><p>‘Would you mind waiting here, Hope? I need to find Bellamy.’ Her daughter was more than happy to do so, while Clarke headed off to the Guard’s Post.</p><p>Bellamy didn’t look surprised to see her, shifting over on the bench to make room as she climbed up the ladder.</p><p>‘Everything okay?’</p><p>‘I figured we should probably talk.’ She hated this, hated how he looked at her like he believed she’d disappear.</p><p>‘Then talk.’ Blunt, filled with a sorrow that she felt guilty for. This was her fault, it had been her decision that split them apart.</p><p>‘It was me, or Brell. Somebody had to do it, and a Leader can’t send her people into battle if she wasn’t willing to do it herself.’</p><p>Bellamy’s head rose, studying her for a long time, before it dropped back to his hands.</p><p>‘You want an apology from me. A promise not to do it again. Well I won’t promise that. I’ll always put my people first, put my friends and family above myself.’ She bit her lip at the end, chest rising and falling slightly faster than she’d have liked.</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>‘And you can hate me… what?’ His lips quirked up, before he shrugged.</p><p>‘I know. You’ll always be like that, Clarke. I’m not asking you to change,’ He rose up off of the bench, the gun abandoned as he stood in front of her,</p><p>‘I’m asking that you talk through it with me.’</p><p>This was the sticking point. If she didn’t agree, then they would lose whatever Clarke’s heart still wanted so badly. She’d lose Bellamy, the man that had been her friend ever since they touched the ground. Well, not quite, but the point still stood.</p><p>‘And you won’t stop me?’ She questioned, watching as his hand crept out to take hers. A brief brush of fingers, before they looped together.</p><p>Natural, like they hadn’t spent five years apart.</p><p>‘Oh, I’ll always try to stop you. But I promise to listen.’ His eyes had always been so expressive, bright and round and full of emotions that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. They stayed like that, a stalemate that neither wanted to break, for a while.</p><p>She had all the time in the world. She was back in the Valley, back as Commander of the Shallow Valley.</p><p>‘I promise to tell you.’ She finally stated, agreeing to the terms, and Bellamy’s smile grew.</p><p>‘Welcome home, Princess.’ His arm was offered out, and Clarke tucked under it just like always, burying her head into his shirt as they hugged.</p><p>‘Happy to be here.’ She joked, even if the words were true.</p><p>**</p><p>‘If there are no more <em>natblida’s</em>, who will take over? We saw the chaos that came from the death of Reina kom Heda!’ Clarke eyed up the group suspiciously, not trusting the way that they chattered away about the future of the Valley.</p><p>‘Mama?’ Distracted, she looked back to where Bellamy was teaching Hope to bind an arrow-tip to a spear.</p><p>‘Sorry sweetheart, go ahead.’ She went back to showing her, tiny fingers copying Bellamy’s teachings as they sat around the fire.</p><p>‘You’re sure I should leave them?’ Clarke asked, looking across to her fellow cockroach. Murphy shrugged, taking another bite of the fish he was eating.</p><p>‘They’ve been like that for a while. Blake told us to ignore them.’ She trusted Murphy, and Bellamy, so she settled back down quietly.</p><p>‘So, this Flame project…’</p><p>‘I’m trying it out. It’s just a thought, but if it works…’</p><p>‘It looks like it should.’ Raven admitted, sitting across the fire beside Shaw. Clarke was glad the couple had bonded, thinking back to Diyoza’s sacrifice. If Charmaine could see them now, would she be impressed?</p><p>‘What does Lexa think?’ Emori asked, looking around the clearing like speaking her name would summon her.</p><p>Clarke didn’t need to look for Lexa, because she was already here. Bellamy had been talking to her earlier, the two clearly bonding over something Clarke hadn’t yet figured out. Still, it was nice to know that Bellamy hadn’t been completely alone while Clarke had been travelling back to him.</p><p>‘She’s not sure.’ Bellamy answered, not looking up from where Hope was trying to stab at him.</p><p>‘Why not?’</p><p>‘The connection is still unstable, and the fact that only Clarke and Bellamy have maintained a long-term chip implant.’ Raven smoothly inputted, while Clarke let her fingers drift over the Flame in her chest.</p><p>‘So what next?’ Miller’s question was one that the others clearly wanted an answer to, Clarke thought, sparing one last look to the group of grounders still discussing Nightbloods.</p><p>‘To try it out.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘If this works…’</p><p>‘It will. Have faith.’ Clarke crouched down, looking at the many tubes that had been draining her blood.</p><p>‘The blood will need time to separate, but once that’s done, Monty should be able to work with Jackson to refine it.’ She hummed in agreement, leaving Raven by her machine and walking out into the infirmary.</p><p>It had been a while since she’d stood in this room. If she shut her eyes, blocked out the constant presence of the Flame, she could almost see Abby. The bed that she’d been on, the way Sheidheda had sat in the darkness, the chess board a permanent reminder of everything they couldn’t have.</p><p>Instead of seeing Abby, Clarke opened her eyes to find herself standing on the Ark. The grey walls stretched out in front of her, the scene a familiar one. Even the air tasted different, the processed and contaminated system that her Father had died for making her shudder.</p><p>She’d done something to the Flame, something that had unlocked a part that she shouldn’t be able to control.</p><p>‘Lexa?’ She called, expecting the Commander to appear.</p><p>The corridors remained empty, nothing more than the creaking sound of space filling her eardrums.</p><p>‘Bellamy?’ Nothing, although a faint buzzing in the back of her head assured her she wasn’t alone.</p><p>She looked left, then right, before opting for the latter. Her feet guided her, and although the scenery was familiar, the route wasn’t. This didn’t look like anywhere specific on the Ark, something that confused her as she approached the end.</p><p>A door was what drew her attention, the brightest of reds with a wreath upon it.</p><p>It wasn’t from her memories, she was sure of that.</p><p>Another step closer, the faintest sounds of music coming from the other sides. It wasn’t possible, was it? This wasn’t her memories, were they from the Last Commanders?</p><p>‘Bekka?’ She tried, but nobody answered, just as she’d expected.</p><p>Her hand reached for the handle, turning it slowly and opening the door.</p><p>She hadn’t been expecting a person to be standing on the other side, staring back at her with the shock that Clarke felt.</p><p>‘Well, this certainly is interesting.’ She wasn’t a Commander. Young, probably Clarke’s age, with a face that she could have sworn she recognised.</p><p>‘Who are you?’ Clarke demanded, only for the girl to laugh.</p><p>‘I thought we were the only ones with a Mind Drive.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘Clarke?’ She blinked, glancing over to where Jackson was standing.</p><p>‘Sorry, I spaced out.’ The joke made him laugh briefly, before he was moving to one of his patients.</p><p>‘Where did you go?’ She controlled her flinch, looking back to where Lexa was standing. The Commander didn’t look impressed, eyes narrowing when Clarke shrugged.</p><p>‘Nowhere.’</p><p>‘The Flame wouldn’t let me come to you.’ Clarke studied her for a moment, wondered if Lexa would tell Bellamy that she’d lied.</p><p>‘I was just thinking.’ Clarke said, before heading up the steps of the infirmary.</p><p>It would be time to pick Hope up, soon.</p><p>And now she knew her plan would work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I know how this is going to end. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy the last chapters! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ferrari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's worried she's making a mistake, Hope's fighting people, and Bellamy's facial hair needs to be addressed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I’m not comfortable with leaving them.’ Clarke told her Council, smiling softly in Bellamy’s direction when his foot nudged at hers under the table. The moment was broken by Murphy rolling his eyes, while Brell spoke up.</p><p>‘They’ve not been a problem yet, Commander.’ She didn’t want to point out that they’d been responsible for the formation of the factions, or that they could develop into a bigger issue if they kept ranting about how more Nightbloods were needed.</p><p>‘They make an interesting point. How will Commanders be decided, after you, Reina?’ Penn asked, fingers drumming over the surface of the table while Clarke leaned back in her throne. A rumbling sound from the other side of the room, where Osleya was napping, distracted her for the smallest of moments.</p><p>‘By Conclave. A leader does not need to be a Nightblood.’ She argued, watching the unease between them.</p><p>‘It was a restless time, with difficulty in…’</p><p>‘I’ll train the next Commanders. The children of our Clans, they’ll learn how to lead. When the time comes, they’ll be ready.’ She argued, before anyone could try and say that it was her blood that gave her the ability to lead.</p><p>Clarke didn’t need the Flame in her chest to make decisions.</p><p>‘Gaia might not approve.’ That was true, and Clarke thanked Indra for her point.</p><p>‘The Old Commanders will still be respected and honoured, the legacy of the Commanders will not be forgotten.’ Lexa had told her the same thing, when they’d been curled up in bed talking about the impact Lexa would leave.</p><p>‘And your attempts to create more mind chips?’</p><p>‘That’s not for a Commander. It’s a project of bigger importance.’ Clarke stated, halting when she heard the faintest jingle of a Christmas song inside her head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Now who sounds like us?’</em>
</p><p>Whatever she’d done to the Flame, she needed to reverse it. No, not reverse. Alter, so that she wasn’t sharing her mind with a woman that had done some very questionable things.</p><p>
  <em>‘Says the mass murderer.’ </em>
</p><p>**</p><p>‘You kept it.’ Clarke traced the edge of the sketch, lingering on the paper and wondering why Bellamy still had it on the wall.</p><p>‘I earned it.’ He joked, when they both knew there were reasons beyond the obvious. She turned away from it, pausing when she realised that she wasn’t quite sure what to say to him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, there were just so many things that had changed in the five years they’d been apart.</p><p>‘Do you think I’m doing the right thing? With the chips, I mean.’ Bellamy’s grin vanished, replaced with a pensive look.</p><p>‘I think that we’ve lost a lot to those implants. The city of Light, Sheidheda… if it goes wrong, Clarke, it could threaten all of us.’</p><p>‘It could save them.’ It could save us, she wanted to point out, but she didn’t.</p><p>‘Everyone dies at some point.’ Bellamy answered, to which Clarke winced. She knew people died, she’d been responsible for a fair share of the deaths.</p><p>‘What if there was a place we could live, without any threats? Just a group of us, happy.’ Clarke knew she sounded slightly hysterical on the topic, watched as Bellamy moved across to her.</p><p>His fingers dropped to her shirt, moving it down enough to rest over the Flame. It glowed gently, waiting, and Clarke looked up to him.</p><p>‘We can grow old here.’ He murmured, a hand settling on her waist. Comfort that she leaned into, let her eyes flutter shut.</p><p>‘What if I lose you?’</p><p>‘You won’t. I’m not leaving you Clarke, nobody is. You’re not alone.’ She didn’t need to see to tilt her head up to his, felt lips brush over hers lightly.</p><p>A knock at the door broke her from the trance, stepping away and clearing her throat as the door opened, revealing Echo.</p><p>‘Kane wants you. Hope’s in trouble.’</p><p>**</p><p>Clarke looked to the crowd that had gathered, then back to her daughter. She was standing outside the classroom, her nose trickling red blood and her lip split, a look of anger on her face.</p><p>The other child looked worse. A child from Trikru, a boy that certainly hadn’t been too happy to be beaten, by the looks of it. The Mother was scolding him gently, but halted when she spotted Clarke.</p><p>‘Commander, forgive me…’</p><p>‘What happened?’ Kane looked between the two of them, probably about to advise they head back into the classroom to keep this private.</p><p>‘He said that Mum left us to die in the desert.’ Clarke was surprised by the mention of Diyoza, had to school her expression and remind herself that she hadn’t openly talked about what happened to Charmaine. Not really, mostly because she shouldn’t have abandoned her friend.</p><p>‘What did you do?’ Clarke asked, brushing a thumb over the girl’s split lip.</p><p>‘Hit him.’ She admitted, bowing her head.</p><p>‘Was that the right thing to do?’ Clarke glanced over to the boy, who looked terrified at Clarke being here. He was just a boy, she mused, probably hadn’t even thought about the consequences of his actions.</p><p>‘I was protecting your… rep… reputation.’ She stumbled over the word, before a defiant look crossed her face.</p><p>Clarke sighed, rising back up and looking over to the Mother.</p><p>‘Rest assured, Hope will be apologising for her actions. I’m sorry for the disruption.’ She added, flicking her gaze to Kane, before looking back to her daughter.</p><p>Hope didn’t look impressed, but her eyes were watering up, and Clarke knew she wouldn’t want to cry in front of the others.</p><p>‘Come on, we can talk about this while we go Hunting.’ She set off, knowing Hope would follow, but surprised when her voice piped up.</p><p>‘Did you leave her?’ Clarke halted mid-stride, remembering the crying bundle that would attract the reptiles. Remembered Diyoza’s wide-eyed stare, the hand holding her stomach inside as she panted out the last words.</p><p>Remembered the Flame taking over, dragging her away from the site where her friend would be killed.</p><p>‘If you’re not with me, you’re not coming.’ Clarke stated quietly, before moving towards her Panthers.</p><p>**</p><p>‘I’m sorry I left her.’ Clarke finished, looking up at the starry sky, then back to the girl in her lap.</p><p>Hope had been a help on the Hunt, clinging to Osleya as the Panther sprinted through the trees, guiding the Pride towards their prey.</p><p>‘I’m sorry I hit Max.’ Hope admitted, nuzzling into her lap while Clarke just smiled.</p><p>‘You’ll tell him that tomorrow, when you go back to classes.’ Hope groaned into the blanket, which earned her a chuckle from Emori, who happened to be stoking up their camp fire.</p><p>‘Can’t I stay with you? I want to learn how to be Commander.’ In that moment, Clarke could have sworn all the air vanished from her lungs. It was like it had been punched out, draining quicker than she could have expected, leaving her feeling hollow.</p><p>‘You won’t be Commander, Hope.’ She stated firmly, ignoring the way the girl peered up.</p><p>‘Why not?’</p><p>‘Commanders die. All of them. I won’t let that happen to you.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘Is it ready?’ Clarke studied the syringe, then looked to where Jackson was standing.</p><p>‘There’s no guarantee this works.’</p><p>‘It doesn’t have to, not yet. We have time.’ She just needed enough to create a suitable chip, an implant that would mean her friends would be on the same Drive that she was.</p><p>Was she doing the right thing?</p><p>‘What does the Council think?’</p><p>‘It’s a fifty-fifty split. Although most of them think we should be focusing on making the Nightbloods, rather than the Chips.’ Jackson hesitantly came to sit beside her, looking across at the empty bed that Clarke was haunted by.</p><p>‘What do you think?’ Everyone wanted to know the answer to that. Everybody wanted to know what she thought, what the Commander wanted people to do.</p><p>Would there be a time where she just had to worry about herself, her daughter and her friends?</p><p>‘I think I might be making a mistake.’</p><p>
  <em>‘History is written by the victors, Clarke.’ </em>
</p><p>‘Why? If we can get our bodies to handle the implant, then your idea will work.’</p><p>
  <em>‘A body like this? A Ferrari.’ </em>
</p><p>‘It’s not getting it to work. It’s what happens after.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘This is nice.’ Bellamy murmured, fingers untangling her hair as Clarke hummed in agreement. She was comfortable, in an actual bed for once, slumped on top of Bellamy while the silence settled between them.</p><p>‘I can’t believe you convinced Murphy to babysit Hope.’ She pointed out, propping herself up so she could look down at him.</p><p>Bellamy looked peaceful, lazily smiling up at her.</p><p>‘I’ll owe him forever.’ He joked, while Clarke let her fingers drift to the growing beard.</p><p>‘You look like an old man with this.’ She teased, knowing she couldn’t really talk, not when her hair hit her waistline.</p><p>‘I’ve not had anyone to shave it, while you’ve been gone.’ He pointed out, nodding across to the basin on the side.</p><p>Clarke wasn’t sure what possessed her to drag him up, bounding across to the bowl. Maybe it was the thought of Bellamy struggling to do it himself, looking in the cracked mirror while he attempted to shave. Maybe it was the thought of the smooth skin under her fingers, or just the fact that he trusted her to do this.</p><p>Bellamy looked amused, letting her begin to wash his face and apply the cream that she would have to thank Kane for. He had been stashing it, according to Octavia, who happened upon the supply in one of the classroom’s locked cupboards.</p><p>‘You know, Hope’s a good kid.’ Clarke reached for the blade, nodding along with his words as she brought it up to his cheek.</p><p>‘She is.’</p><p>‘You did well, considering you were also grieving.’ She hesitated, scowling as she dragged the knife carefully.</p><p>‘I will cut your face.’ She threatened, both of them knowing she wouldn’t dare.</p><p>‘You wouldn’t, it’s too handsome for that.’ Bellamy’s words had her chuckling, tilting his chin up to run the blade up along his Adam’s apple.</p><p>‘In your dreams.’</p><p>‘Or, more accurately, in yours.’ His tongue stuck out, splashing the basin of water at her while she just laughed, abandoning the knife to smear the cream over his face.</p><p>‘Messy.’ He breathed out, while Clarke realised she’d managed to sit on his lap at some point. His eyes flicked to her lips, fingers tensing around her hip as he waited for her to act. Her heart was racing loud enough that he had to be able to hear, if not feel it through her skin as she studied him.</p><p>‘I… I should go. I need a shower, and to grab dinner…’ He smiled, releasing his grip on her waist and reaching for the cloth.</p><p>‘Go, I’ll meet you outside for food?’</p><p>She ignored the way he looked at her, like he’d wait an age for her to be ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Who's the Bad Guy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke learns of both Bellamy and Murphy's opinion, while Hope apologises</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selfish.</p><p>Clarke had never really considered herself to be selfish, although she knew some of her past actions might reflect her own desires. She wanted her family safe, wasn’t that what she always said?</p><p>The fragment of metal sat between her thumb and forefinger, so perfectly innocent-looking as she studied it. While her Council wanted her to create a new Flame, one that could be passed on to the future Commanders, her own motives were more self-centred.</p><p>If she lost her friends, she could simply get them back. She wouldn’t have to worry about death, about the consequences of war and in-fighting, because they’d be preserved.</p><p>‘Isn’t that what you blamed ALIE for doing?’ Bellamy pointed out, looking to the vials of her blood that were on the bench. Clarke looked across to him, then back to the implant.</p><p>‘ALIE was focused on conversion. I… this is for us. A back-up.’ Bellamy didn’t say anything, simply looked at the efforts of Raven, Monty and Jackson to complete her task.</p><p>She didn’t want more Nightbloods. It was bad enough to have her with dark blood, but others? It was a risky procedure, and Bellamy had already proved that a person didn’t need to be a natblida to host a chip.</p><p>‘So you want to upload us, like Lexa.’ That was the idea. Clarke could preserve each and every one of them.</p><p>She just wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing.</p><p>‘What makes this different from saving the Commanders?’ She pointed out, while Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>‘That was to ensure a future Commander was protected. This… this is because you’re worried of losing someone.’ Another person, she wanted to explain. She’d lost too many people to lose anyone else, if she could stop it, should she not take that chance?</p><p>‘And what if people start to abuse it? You know they want to make Nightbloods…’</p><p>‘Don’t tell me you think that’s a good idea.’ Clarke stated, remembering the Lab and the conversion. The radiation chamber, Murphy begging her not to touch Emori.</p><p>‘I think that if you start drawing new lines, others might.’ He’d always been the sensible one, Clarke figured. The one to rationalise her ideas.</p><p>‘So I abandon it?’</p><p>‘Think about why you’re doing it. Whatever decision you choose, I’ll support it.’ Clarke watched as Bellamy smiled, before heading to the door.</p><p>Was it so wrong, to want to keep her friends close?</p><p>But he had a point. More Nightbloods were something that most of the Grounders still wanted, and how could she ignore them when she was messing with chips that had caused such damage before?</p><p>‘Bellamy’s right.’ She muttered, staring down at her prototype.</p><p>‘Don’t let him hear you say that.’ Clarke’s head snapped up, but the voice was one she recognised.</p><p>Murphy leant against the wall, peering down at the Flame in her hand. No, not quite the Flame. Something new, and clearly something dangerous.</p><p>‘What do you think?’ She asked, watching his lips tug into a smirk.</p><p>‘I think you’re doing it for the right reasons. But it’s a risk.’ Everything was a risk. Being Commander of the last population on the surface of the earth, that was a risk.</p><p>Having a woman inside her head that had done what Clarke was thinking about, that was a risk.</p><p>‘Is… is this about you?’ Murphy sounded hesitant, like he didn’t want to bring this conversation up, and Clarke looked up at him in shock.</p><p>‘Are you sick?’ They both knew the answer to that. But beyond the question lay his concern, his doubt, and Clarke sighed.</p><p>‘What if I was gone? Who would look after Hope? If I do this, someone could carry this on, I could protect my daughter.’ And the rest of her people, obviously.</p><p>‘How sick?’ Murphy asked, ignoring her words.</p><p>It was a good question. Clarke took a moment to evaluate, to feel the strain that time was taking on her body.</p><p>‘Without medical attention,’ She paused, remembering what Diyoza had told her about her condition, ‘I might make it to Hope reaching adulthood.’</p><p>Murphy moved into the room, crouching down and placing his hand over hers, holding the chip just as she was.</p><p>‘Then do it.’ He stated, just as selfish as she was.</p><p>‘I’ll be the bad guy.’ She murmured, looking up at him and watching the way his eyes narrowed on her.</p><p>‘Someone has to be.’</p><p>**</p><p>Bellamy nudged Hope encouragingly, watched as the girl approached Max. The boy seemed terrified, but under Kane’s parental eye, nothing bad would happen to them.</p><p>‘She’s like her Mother.’ Kane remarked, watching as Hope offered out a hand to the boy.</p><p>‘Both of them.’ Bellamy agreed.</p><p>‘How is Clarke?’ It wasn’t just an easy question. It was aimed at learning more about her intentions with the Flame, whether she’d considered the Councils words.</p><p>Chaos had fallen, when Clarke had gone. But was that because of the fact that there were no more Nightbloods, or because of the fact that Bellamy opposed Brell’s rule. He should have helped her, his grief had done nothing but make issues, which Clarke now had to fix.</p><p>‘She thinks that her Chip idea is better than the Nightbloods.’ He didn’t agree. The Nightbloods, that was dangerous enough.</p><p>What Clarke wanted to do, putting more chips into people… He understood it. He knew, because he had been chipped for the very reason of wanting to help Clarke. He’d kept it, to feel close to her.</p><p>‘I think both have their downsides.’ Kane pointed out, crossing his arms as he looked across the children.</p><p>‘Were we right? For telling her not to quash the Grounders?’ The ones still adamantly fighting for Nightbloods, for Commanders.</p><p>Bellamy had feared he’d lose her, if she had to challenge more people. But, as Lexa had told him, questionings only got worse as they developed.</p><p>‘We want peace.’ Kane remarked carefully, before he halted.</p><p>‘But sometimes, peace is only achievable through sacrifice.’ Cryptic, enough for Bellamy to roll his eyes, looking back to where Hope had secured her new alliance.</p><p>‘She’s lost too much.’ Bellamy found himself saying, before he could stop himself. He looked back to the building he’d left, spotted Clarke and Murphy leaving together, heads close as they whispered and conspired.</p><p>He’d never thought he’d be thankful for John Murphy.</p><p>‘We’ve all lost people, Bellamy. All we can do now, is try and build a better future.’</p><p>Bellamy wanted to believe it, but he couldn’t help but worry.</p><p>After all, things were never so simple.</p><p>**</p><p>Clarke watched the group move towards their huts, eyeing up the last as he slipped towards Trikru. Grounders were prideful of their heritage, of their Commanders.</p><p>She knew all of that. She’d learned the lineage, the names of those that came before her. Permanently connected to them, embedded into her memory just as her own life was.</p><p>‘Commander?’ Clarke startled, looking back to Gaia, then across to where the group had been.</p><p>‘Gaia. What can I do for you?’ The woman stepped forward, taking a seat by her side.</p><p>‘I have come to try and negotiate peace.’</p><p>‘That implies there’s a fight.’ Clarke shot back, wary. Gaia was her friend, a person she trusted. Someone that knew what Sheidheda was capable of, and one of the only people to know the muttered words for the Flame.</p><p>‘We look, in times of hardship, to our Commanders for help.’ Clarke’s hand drifted to the Flame, lingering when she felt the stirring of those who resided within it.</p><p>‘You think I should make more Nightbloods.’</p><p>‘I think that they bring peace, and security.’</p><p>‘Not all of the Commanders had peace. Lexa was one of the first to achieve such a thing, and even that was flawed.’ She could imagine Lexa’s frown, the slight quirking of her lips at Clarke’s statement. In fact, she even heard a brief laugh, a rare sound from the previous Commander.</p><p>‘We did not have wars that ended worlds.’ Gaia meant no harm by her statement, truly, she did not.</p><p>But it left Clarke to look out across the Village.</p><p>‘I shall consider it.’ She promised, but in truth, Clarke hated the idea.</p><p>Her blood was nothing but a burden. To make more Nightbloods, to subject others to the radiation she could survive… Why? What was the point?</p><p>Gaia left, leaving Clarke to reach into her pocket, pulling out the prototype chip.</p><p>That was what she was doing. Subjecting others, because she didn’t want to be alone. It was wrong, Clarke decided.</p><p>There would be no more Nightbloods.</p><p>There would be no more Flames.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I'm here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's final problem</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ THIS WARNING:</p><p>Death. </p><p>Thank you for reading the warning :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Good evening, Commander.’ Arms wrapped around her waist, fingers linking at her stomach and tugging her back, Clarke laughing as she leant back against Bellamy’s chest.</p><p>‘It is a good evening.’ She agreed, tilting her head back for a kiss. He didn’t deny her, lips hot against hers as she looked back at him, lingering before she regretfully pulled back.</p><p>She glanced briefly around the room, before noting it was empty, moving towards the wardrobe to strip off her armour from the day. Bellamy moved towards the bed, taking a seat as he chatted away about patrol, Clarke listening to his rumbled acceptance of his sister and Adrian finally deciding to make it official, a marriage.</p><p>‘So, why did you want to pick Hope up from school today?’ Bellamy flopped back onto the bed, leaving Clarke to look across with a frown.</p><p>‘I thought it was your turn? You said you’d grab her after patrol.’ Her chest fluttered with worry for her daughter, but she pushed it down firmly.</p><p>Then she saw Bellamy’s face, the concern as he sat up.</p><p>‘You sent a message saying you were going to.’ Clarke shook her head briefly, just as confused as he looked.</p><p>‘I didn’t send any message?’</p><p>‘Penn stopped me on patrol…’ He halted, while Clarke’s heart began to race.</p><p>She reached back for her gun, noting Bellamy doing the same.</p><p>‘Get to the warning bell.’ She didn’t care if she was overreacting, this was her child. And, from the looks of it, Bellamy was inclined to agree. He sprinted from the room, heading towards the nearest Watch Tower, while Clarke strode from her church in the direction of Trikru.</p><p>Why would anyone want to take Hope?</p><p>‘Commander.’ She halted mid-step, ignored the way the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she slowly turned to face Penn.</p><p>He wasn’t alone. Behind him, a group of Grounders were gathered. None of the Canadance Nation, she noted, identifying the primary followers as members of Trikru.</p><p>The people that Bellamy had told her to leave, that they were harmless.</p><p>‘Penn. Where’s my daughter.’ It wasn’t a question, because if he didn’t tell her in the next five seconds.</p><p>It didn’t come to that.</p><p>‘We wanted you to see, to understand, that we <em>must</em> continue the lineage of the Nightbloods.’ He started rambling, hands moving as he explained that he’d only done what was right for Shallow Valley, he’d done what it would take to secure the future.</p><p>‘Bring out the girl.’ Penn beckoned, but Clarke’s mind was already fracturing.</p><p>‘Penn…’</p><p>‘Bring her out! We must show the Commander…’ The Leader of Trikru halted, looking to the Guard on the door, his face paling rapidly.</p><p>When she heard the choking sound, Clarke forgot all about the people in front. She shoved them aside, stepping over the threshold just as the warning bell sounded, a gasp falling from her lips.</p><p>The vial cracked under her foot, splintering with the remaining flecks of her blood as she reached the bed. Tiny hands, bound and wrapped in rope, tied back to the headboard to stop her from struggling.</p><p>She wasn’t struggling.</p><p>Clarke smiled, instinct breaking free as she reached her daughter’s side, moving her hands to the girl’s head.</p><p>‘Hey, Hope, it’s okay. Mum’s here now.’ She soothed, reaching to hold her head, but her hand came back wet. Hope’s eyes stayed open, unfocused, and Clarke tilted her head to the side to see black blood slick under her ears.</p><p>‘Hope.’ She shook her shoulders gently, before cutting the rope binding her.</p><p>‘Hope, talk to me.’ A pulse fluttered weakly under her touch, but her daughter didn’t respond.</p><p>‘HELP! Somebody help! Oh Hope, Hope!’ She sobbed, rocked her up against her chest, heard Penn mutter a prayer as she waited.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Just a couple more tests, baby, just a few more.’ Hope didn’t respond, stayed still as Jackson took another vial of blood from her arm. Wires spread over her chest, around her head, wiring her up to the machine in front that Jackson was staring at with tears in his eyes.</p><p>‘Well?’ She questioned, looking up to the Doctor, halting when he slowly turned to her.</p><p>‘Clarke…’</p><p>It wasn’t possible.</p><p>Clarke hadn’t lost Hope, not like this. Not during peace, with nobody at fault. Not when she should have been at school, learning just like Clarke had wanted.</p><p>‘No, no come back to me, Hope.’ She clutched at her, guided the girl to settle in her lap.</p><p>‘Her brain… her mind is active, but the damage to the spinal cord in unrepairable.’ Clarke ignored him, ignored the way he turned to her and reached out, before halting.</p><p>‘She can hear you, Clarke.’</p><p>Could she? Hope’s eyes were unseeing, unfocused, looking up rather than at Clarke.</p><p>‘It’s okay, baby, I’m right here. Right by your side.’ Sticky fingers traced her cheeks, waiting for any sign, but there was nothing.</p><p>No signs of her daughter in those bright eyes.</p><p>‘Could… could you give us a minute?’ She croaked out, watched as they slowly left the room.</p><p>Alone, just the two of them, Clarke settling back onto the bed and dragging Hope into her lap.</p><p>‘I told your Mum I’d find a better life for you.’ She whispered, brushing aside locks of hair as the girl’s body remained limp.</p><p>‘I’m not going to let her down. I’m not… I’m not letting you down.’</p><p>‘You did so well, Hope. I’m,’ She choked back a gasp, swallowing it down, ‘I’m proud of you.’</p><p>She reached into her pocket, before moving her hand back to Hope’s neck, holding her steady.</p><p>‘Just a few more moments, baby. Just a few more.’</p><p>When it was done, when Clarke’s hand shook as she withdrew, reaching to her belt, she smiled down.</p><p>‘I’ll be okay, Hope. I’ll see you again soon, I promise you.’</p><p>The knife had never felt heavier in her hands.</p><p>**</p><p>Shallow Valley looked at her, and she looked back at them.</p><p>‘There will be no more Nightbloods.’ She did not raise her voice. This was not out of anger, she simply told the truth.</p><p>‘There will be no more Conclaves.’</p><p>She would not lose anyone else.</p><p>‘Those who went against me tonight, will not be punished for doing so.’ Shocked murmurs, as Wanheda rejected the idea of death.</p><p>‘Instead, they will have to live with killing the daughter of the Commander.’</p><p>Silence. Wide eyes, staring up as Clarke admitted her daughter was dead.</p><p>She couldn’t think. Nothing beyond the way Bellamy was waiting for her to shatter, her friends stood behind her as she looked to Penn and the others, kneeling at her feet.</p><p>‘I will choose the next Commander. And my decision will be final.’ Finally, Clarke looked out at her people.</p><p>She didn’t miss the way Lexa’s head inclined to her, or Bekka’s silent apology.</p><p>‘From this day, my Council will not be decided my me. It will be appointed by your Clans. You will choose who guides the Commander, but the legacy will remain my decision.’ She paused, looking to where Lexa had risen onto the stage beside her, offering out her hand in comfort.</p><p>‘It will be our decision. Each Commander shall guide my heir.’ With that, Clarke left Wonkru to its silence, stepping away from the light.</p><p>**</p><p>Hope was where she’d left her, eyes shut, body still. Clarke watched as Jackson looked to his screens, then to the girl, focusing on the wound on her neck.</p><p>‘Clarke…’</p><p>‘I’m going to bury my daughter.’ She told him, scooping Hope up and brushing past those that tried to offer comfort.</p><p>By Isla’s grave, where she found somebody already waiting for her.</p><p>‘I don’t want company.’ She whispered, looking up to Murphy, who looked back down at her.</p><p>‘I don’t want you alone.’</p><p>She didn’t argue this time.</p><p>**</p><p>Bellamy let her head rest, didn’t say anything as she traced over his heartbeat, waiting.</p><p>‘Do you blame me?’ He finally asked, the question he’d been wanting to ask for three days.</p><p>Clarke propped herself up, looking down at him with vacant eyes, an empty smile.</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>He didn’t believe her.</p><p>She lay back down, and he noted how weak her breathing was. The way she strained to move, the weariness that set into her bones.</p><p>‘I love you, Clarke.’ He murmured, and he didn’t miss the tears that stained his shirt.</p><p>‘I know.’ She mumbled, not quite ready to declare her heart.</p><p>That was alright.</p><p>His main concern was making sure she wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to season 7 for inspiring this heartbreak, even if I didn't see the season we all know the part I'm talking about :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Peacetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ending chapter. Thank you to all my lovely readers, and to everyone who supported both fics!</p><p>I hope 2021 is a better year for us all :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking was easier on this morning that it had been in years. Clarke stretched out, listened to the cracking of her joints as she reached for her lover.</p><p>‘M’tired.’ Bellamy mumbled into the pillow, sheets wrapped around his waist. The room was littered with drawings, ones that she’d spent the ten years since the Desert designing. Plans for Shallow Valley, buildings to host the growing population.</p><p>‘You’ve got patrol.’ She whispered into his ear, letting her fingers run through his hair. These moments were her favourite, when Bellamy’s guard was let down and he acted how he wanted to.</p><p>He rolled over, blinking back the sleep and studying her.</p><p>‘You look happier today.’ She felt happier. Younger, able to bounce from the room like she hadn’t in a while.</p><p>Bellamy had aged gracefully. There was nothing more than a flicker of grey in his hair, a line of stubble that framed his handsome face. A crease at the corner of his eyes, but that was it. Still her Bellamy, the one that she remembered from the dropship.</p><p>‘It’s a good day.’ She told him. Unlike him, Clarke’s age was more visible. She had hit forty, and she knew that it showed. Slower, but no less in command than she was ten years prior.</p><p>She’d found peace.</p><p>‘Mm, I like good days.’ He made grabby hands for her, tugging her over so that she could kiss him properly.</p><p>‘As do I.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘Good morning.’ Murphy greeted, keeping a close eye on his daughter as Clarke brushed past him, to get to breakfast.</p><p>‘You’re never this welcoming usually.’ She teased, sticking her tongue out in his direction.</p><p>Murphy just rolled his eyes, more than used to her antics by now.</p><p>‘Can’t I welcome my longest-standing friend?’ Perhaps, like her, he’d figured out today was a good day. It explained the sudden affection, not that she was complaining.</p><p>‘I thought that title was reserved for Bellamy.’ He snorted, throwing the cup at her, before looking slightly startled when she managed to catch it.</p><p>In truth, she was surprised. She glanced to it, before placing it down.</p><p>‘You seem brighter today.’ He observed, Clarke humming in agreement as she looked across to where Bellamy was getting ready for patrol.</p><p>‘I think I might go and see Kane.’ He’d be in the school, no doubt, despite the fact he’d retired last summer. Something about the tree in the centre, she mused, kept drawing him back.</p><p>‘Would you like company?’ Clarke was struck with the urge to accept, to spend this moment with him, like she feared it would end.</p><p>Instead, she moved to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>‘I’m good. But thank you.’ His eyes narrowed on her hand, shrugging her off and huffing something about affectionate Princesses.</p><p>She simply smiled, before heading towards the school.</p><p>**</p><p>‘It’s beautiful, is it not?’ Kane asked, while Clarke admired the pink blossom on the tree. Spring had to be her favourite time of year, for this very reason.</p><p>‘It is.’ She agreed, accepting the cup of tea that he offered out. Even the steam smelled intoxicating, drawing her to take a seat beside him.</p><p>‘You rarely stray this far from the Capital.’ His hand came to settle over hers, Clarke squeezing gently.</p><p>‘I fancied a walk.’</p><p>A comfortable silence stretched, Clarke sipping the tea while Kane went back to watering the tree.</p><p>By the time she’d finished her drink, the good mood of the day was fading to exhaustion, and Clarke knew she should be returning soon.</p><p>‘Clarke, I… I wanted to say something.’ Kane’s brow furrowed, before he looked straight at her.</p><p>‘I know I am not your Father, nor could I ever have hoped to take such a position, but… I am proud of you. Of everything you’ve done.’</p><p>The Commander crossed the distance between them, wrapped arms around his waist and let her head settle against his chest, ignoring the ache that came when he embraced her.</p><p>‘You are my family, Kane.’ She promised, assured, knowing that it would always be true.</p><p>Bellamy, Murphy, all of their friends. Kane, the once-enemy, just like most of them had been at some point.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Laelynn, Dilli, a word?’ The Commander watched the other children scamper, leaving behind the youngest couple.</p><p>‘Commander.’ In synchrony, rehearsed hundreds of times, the two of them bowed their heads.</p><p>Like her Mother, Laelynn was fierce. Tall, built with lithe muscle and a sharp mind, but a loyalty to those she considered family.</p><p>Dilli, at five years her elder, had recently turned twenty-one. He had his sister’s eyes, but apart from that, they shared little. He was sweeter in temperament, suiting Laelynn perfectly.</p><p>‘Walk with me.’ She turned, letting the two fall in step behind her as they moved through the compound.</p><p>It was bustling. Busy streets, the market square packed with animals and humans alike. Clarke took in the sight, greeting those that she walked past, until she reached the quieter end of the Village.</p><p>It was walled off, a square of land surrounded by thick trees, the gate swinging open under her touch.</p><p>‘How are your studies?’ She inquired, glancing to Laelynn first.</p><p>‘Raven thinks I’m almost ready to earn her title, while Dilli’s persuaded Jackson to continue his medical training.’ Clarke paused, taking a seat on the bench while looking around the space.</p><p>In total, there were fifteen crosses, fifteen piles of stones that indicated each loss.</p><p>Graves weren’t a common thing, in the Shallow Valley. People were burned, as tradition stated, but Clarke enjoyed the sanctuary of her garden.</p><p>‘The both of you will soon be ready to take my title.’ Five years ago, Clarke had informed Shallow Valley that the two would both inherit her leadership.</p><p>Nobody had argued. Especially not when Laelynn had been trained under her, and Dilli had been born just after the black rain.</p><p>‘There’s still so much for us to learn.’ Laelynn breathed out, staring at Clarke in confusion.</p><p>‘Don’t doubt yourself so much, Lynn. You’ve got a Council to help you rule, and you won’t be alone in your burden.’ She looked to Dilli, who was staring at his sister’s grave.</p><p>‘Commander, may I…’ She gestured for him to continue, watched as he knelt down by the space.</p><p>‘I hope to live up to your reign.’ Laelynn swore, a determined look crossing her face as she clasped her hands behind her back, inclining her head slightly.</p><p>Clarke watched her go to Dilli’s side, leaving the bench in favour of moving to sit by one of the trees. The shade provided comfort, allowed for her to relax back, to let the exhaustion slip away.</p><p>By the time the two had left the graveyard, Clarke’s head was clear. She looked around, lingering on the burial site of her Panthers, thinking to the ones that now roamed freely in the Valley.</p><p>Rolling her shoulders to alleviate the tension in her back, she let her eyes shut, exhaled slowly.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hello, Mom.’ </em>
</p><p>A faint glow from beneath her shirt, a thudding in her head as the Flame tried to incorporate the second chip, the one that Clarke had held in her hand ten years prior, standing over her daughter’s body.</p><p>‘Hope.’</p><p>When she opened her eyes, her daughter was standing in front of her, a bright smile on her face as she took a step closer. Fifteen years old, she had grown a lot since the last time Clarke had seen her.</p><p><em>‘Is it all you dreamed of?’</em> Hope questioned, looking over her shoulder to the Village, then back to her.</p><p>Clarke smiled, ignoring the throbbing headache that took over, or the way her chest struggled to draw in enough oxygen.</p><p>‘It’s perfect. Peaceful.’ Hope grinned, before a frown crossed her face.</p><p><em>‘It’s okay, Mom. I’m proud.’</em> Those words, repeated back to her, and Clarke felt tears form as she tried to sit up straighter.</p><p>‘I don’t want to leave them.’ She whispered, a secret that only the two of them would ever know.</p><p><em>‘You won’t be. You’ve done it, you made peace. You can come home, now.’</em> Hope’s hand stretched out, giving Clarke her choice.</p><p>Behind her, Clarke could see them. Lexa and Bekka, patient as always. Seda, her teacher, her closest companion. Osleya, and her brothers, along with Graun and Woda. Isla, by Abby’s side, smiling warmly as Clarke choked back a sob.</p><p>‘I’m scared.’</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m right here. Right by your side.’ </em>
</p><p>‘Bellamy…’</p><p><em>‘We’ll keep him safe, Clarke.’</em> Lexa cut in, moving to Hope’s side, her frown turning to the softest of smiles.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s time to greet your title, Wanheda.’</em>
</p><p>This time, when Hope’s fingers stretched out for hers, Clarke didn’t hesitate to take them.</p><p>**</p><p>Across the Village, Bellamy retired his gun for the day, looked to where Murphy and Octavia were squabbling like children. Probably over their respective children, in his defence.</p><p>He walked towards them, making it about half-way, before he felt it.</p><p>The chip inside his head, the buzzing sound that thrummed to life after so long being dormant.</p><p>He shut his eyes, heard shouts from the end of the Village, where Laelynn and Dilli were calling for assistance.</p><p>Instead of going to them, Bellamy looked back over his shoulder, to the bright smile that greeted him.</p><p><em>‘It’s a good day, Bellamy.’</em> Clarke beamed at him, looking younger than she had in years, eyes filled with joy. Her hand, linked with the girl by her side, and Bellamy could do nothing but smile back at her.</p><p>‘It is, Princess.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>